Bad Influence
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: So hinata and the gang are in college now,but everything sucks, especially when everyone treats you like the campus punching bag, and then even outside of the campus, they still find you. and then there is him. the DEVIL!He loves annoying her more than t only does he know that he is hotter than anyone she has seen, but he owns her fave bakery too. just amazing...not!
1. Meet the Devils

Hey! Akeboshi here! This will just be like a teaser chapter, it will be a full length chapter, but this is the only chapter there will be until I finish the prequel for veil of time which is at the end of the veil of time, and A light in the dark, my Tobirama and Hinata story. Anyways, enjoy!

Ok, so being in college wasn't so bad. I mean there are some pretty cool people here, and the teachers are kind of cool too; even the educations administrator was kinda cool. They had tacos every Tuesday, and every Thursday they had cinnamon rolls for breakfast, well…she didn't eat those. Instead she went to the local bakery for breakfast, they had amazing cinnamon rolls. Anyways…things weren't so bad…ok…I'm lying…college was hell. It was even worse than high school, because in high school there was a select group of people that bothered her, now…it's the same group and some of them even had siblings…how screwed am I?

'This…was…hell…' she thought, burying her head in her arms in the college's learning resource center, also known as the library. She couldn't just drop out…no, her father was counting on her now. She peeked up from her hands to see the devil spawn themselves; Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Ugh...As if her day couldn't get worse. She looked to her left, hoping that Neji would somehow telepathically figure out that the bullies were coming once more.

"Hey fat ass, what are you doing at our table?" and here we go, it starts with Ino, then the brute attacks. Hinata sighed, she hated these two with every fiber of her being; but her being her, she was too much of an introvert to do anything about it. Hinata figured something would be done about this since they are paying for the classes and the teachers wouldn't care if they had to toss some kids out, but Hinata suspected bribery. Sakura's fist came quickly and knocked Hinata out of her seat. Hinata wasn't the least bit surprised the pink haired devil had decided to hit her, she hit everyone.

Hinata picked up her things and left, no matter where she went; those two would follow soon enough. She had thirty minutes before her second class, biology; I know sounds like high school still but this had life developmental studies in it and Hinata was required by her father to take this class, even though her major was something much different. Hinata was in the culinary arts major, she could cook pretty well and she loved cooking, so why not choose a major that you love.

She was in all the advanced placement courses as well…that only put another target on her head, because now it wasn't only Sakura and Ino she had to deal with; it was Karin and Tayuya as well. There was one woman older than her that was kinda nice, her name was Konan; she was the only one Hinata could actually talk to without getting a face full of fists…or other immature things in a bucket above the doorways; that of which she had learned to search for.

She sat by Konan, who smiled slightly at the younger woman. "Hey, Hinata-san." She said and Hinata smiled softly. "Hi, Konan-chan." Hinata said and Konan furrowed her brows and leaned to get a better look at the nasty bruise forming on her cheek. "Pink bitch again?" Konan asked and Hinata nodded, shock coating her features at the foul language the lovely woman used often; she didn't ever think she would get used to how Konan cursed so openly.

"Come here." Konan said and Hinata scooted closer to her as she dug through her purse and pulled out some concealer. Konan covered up the nasty bruise and smiled. "There, now it won't even show through and it doesn't even look like they got their filthy paws on you." She said and Hinata muttered a thank you. "So, um Konan-chan…do you know who our professor is? My schedule said that the teacher had yet to be announced." Hinata said and Konan snorted. "Oh yeah, I know him. And I know you know him too, you went to the konoha academy for high school, correct?" Konan asked and Hinata nodded.

"Orochimaru is the teacher here too." Konan said and Hinata's head hit her desk. "Must everyone that hated me throughout high school come here?" she whimpered and Konan laughed. "Oh, don't worry, it isn't just you. He hates girls who actually, you know, look like girls." Konan said and that made Hinata snort, but she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Hinata, relax, no one cares what you do in college. You are 18, right? You are an adult in their eyes, they don't give a damn what the fuck you do." Konan said and Hinata frowned. "Oh sorry, I know my foul mouth bothers you…I will try to keep it in check, but y'know, growing up around a group of guys like I grew up around, you start to act like those brutes." Konan laughed and Hinata smiled.

"I grew up with my cousin…he is kind of a…" Hinata couldn't find the word for it but judging by the wicked smirk on Konan's lips, she knew her cousin and exactly what he was. "A prude, is that the word you were looking for? Because-" "Stop trying to turn my cousin into a brute Konan!" Neji growled form behind them. Hinata laughed lightly and turned to him. "Neji-Nii!" she called and he smiled slightly. "Sorry I wasn't there to meet up with you in the library, everything went well I hope?" he asked and she frowned.

"Nope, sorry Neji-san, the pink one tried to knock her head off again." Konan said and Hinata frowned and tried not to rub her aching cheek. Neji grit his teeth. "They won't listen to you, Neji…they think I rely on you for everything, just like in high school. Sooner or later they will get what they deserve." Hinata said as Orochimaru walked in and looked right at her with a disgusted look, but that look also moved to Konan. This was going to be a long two hours…Hinata looked at the ceiling and prayed, oh…dear Kami…smite me now.

-:-:-:-:-

Konan started to go off on her own way but she stopped halfway down the hallway. "Hey, Hinata." She called and Hinata turned to her in confusion. "Hm?" she asked and Konan walked back over to her. "Would you wanna go to the next class with me too? We both have the culinary arts major, so I'm guessing you have business development next class right?" she asked and Hinata smiled. "Sure, would you like to join me for lunch?" Hinata asked and Konan thought for a moment but shook her head.

"Nah, but you could join me for lunch." Konan offered and Hinata was going to say yes, but Neji whispered something in her ear and she frowned. "I can't today, but maybe tomorrow, alright?" Hinata said and Konan smiled. "Sure thing doll." She said and waved Hinata off. Hinata followed Neji and they went into the parking lot where Neji opened the door of his black Mercedes for her. "So where are we going Neji?" Hinata asked and Neji smirked. "Well first off, I'm going to go get some coffee, then I may swing by and let you go get your cinnamon rolls." He said and she beamed at him.

"Thank you Neji!" she squealed in delight and he nodded at her as he drove off. They pulled up at the local coffee shop and Hinata swiftly got out of the car. Neji led her in and she sat in a booth by the window. He got her, her favorite triple shot mocha latte with chocolate that she always liked and he got himself a caramel latte. The moment Hinata turned to see Neji, was the moment she saw that the group of guys that liked to tease her, sat across the shop from her. She turned and looked out the window, hoping that they wouldn't notice her.

The blonde guy annoyed her to no end, Sasuke's older brother was a judgmental…ugh! The blue haired one that looked like a fish always called her squirt and other names like that. He always made fun of how short she was, excuse her for not being a six foot eleven friggin shark man! The silver haired one…he had a really foul mouth and he always threw sexual taunts her way…he was the devil! The red haired guy never really said anything to her and neither did the pierced up auburn haired guy…but the rest of them were awful, especially the guy who hung around the silver haired devil. He always had something to say about how she would stammer and called her an idiot for it! He was the accounting teacher no less!

Neji strolled back to the booth with their drinks and the devilish smirk that crossed the silver haired demon's lips meant she had been spotted. She turned and focused her eyes out the window. That was when he started to come over. She bit her lip but then she saw Konan and she jumped to her feet and got away from him and went to her. "Konan-chan!" Hinata called and Konan waved at her. "Hey, Hinata." Konan said, surprise on her features as she saw her. "I thought you were going somewhere with Neji-san…" she said and Hinata smiled.

"I did, he brought me here, I had no idea you were going to be here." Hinata said and the silver haired devil returned to his seat grumbling. "Well, we have to go, seems the silver haired mutt over there has decided he wants to bother her in public now too." Neji said, holding Hinata's drink along with his own. Konan sent a sharp glare over Neji's shoulder at the silver haired male, who just grinned. "Well, see you later Hinata." She said and waved the younger teen off. Konan then whirled on the silver haired male.

"Hidan!" she growled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and repeatedly shook him, much to the humor of his friends. "If a single one of you pulls one more prank on her, says one more inappropriate thing to her…Calls her and IDIOT one more time, I will kill each and every one of you." She growled and Deidara turned and opened his mouth to ask her a question. "No, Deidara, you cannot ask her out either. She has enough to deal with already. I feel sorry for the girl and you guys aren't helping her any." Konan growled and Pein looked at her. "Are you sure you aren't trying to turn her into another version of you? You are quite the bad influence…" he said and she smiled at him.

"Each and every one of us are a bad influence, but the party king is the worst. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get me something to drink, now shut up and wait for me to come back." Konan said and the guys rolled their eyes. "Bossy bitch." Hidan said and they all chuckled. "What was that?" she asked in a way too sweet tone. "Nadda, go get your damn drink woman." Hidan growled and she rolled her eyes.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata and Neji pulled up to Hinata's favorite bakery, the red cloud bakery. She jumped out of the car and ran in, the girl at the counter grinned at her. "Hey Hinata-chan, the usual?" she asked and Hinata smiled and placed the money on the counter. They knew Hinata just as well as Hinata knew the back of her own hand. Hinata always came here, this place was heaven. The girl at the counter giggled lightly at the excitement that Hinata held. "We aren't the best bakery in the five nations for nothing, Hinata-chan." She laughed and Hinata grinned at her.

She had gone to the back and began getting Hinata's order ready while Hinata stood up front and drank her coffee. Hinata was overly excited, she hadn't had been here since she started college, she had only gotten a new teacher today because her last teacher, Kabuto, quit. He hadn't really liked the students, most of them were awful. Hinata stood patiently waiting on the girl to bring her, her order while she rocked back and forth on her toes. She was easily excitable when she came here, just the smell of the place excited her.

The smell of all the different types of bread, the smell of the cinnamon bun glaze, the smell of the fresh brewed coffee, and the smell of wood and pine mixed with the cinnamon bun dough…wait…wood and pine…mixed with…oh no…not him… That killed Hinata's excitement right there. 'Don't turn around…oh Kami don't turn around. Whatever you do…don't turn around…' she thought frantically, as she bit her lip and the blush of embarrassment crossed her face. She could see his reflection in the glass of the display case for the pastries. The usual smirk was plastered on his lips, oh he knew exactly who she was and he knew she was freaking out.

Even if he were covered in dough, he was still intimidating, but it wasn't really intimidation…he was the type of person that you would want to avoid; but he was also one who even if you wanted to avoid him, he would draw you in. she could hear him dusting his hands off on his apron. He took his apron off and tossed it on one of the tables, he didn't care where it landed. She could see he had his hair in a ponytail with his bangs framing his face, although the right side covered his glowing red eyes. HE was the devil, she knew she called everyone the devil, but he really was. He was that one person that even she would choke to death and not even she would show remorse for it.

She would just kill him and walk away, that's how awful of a person he was. She always tried to avoid him, but he always found her; always had to annoy the daylights out of her, like it was some sick little game. "Hey, Hinata…I have to go, Uncle is going to have someone drop off your car for you. Tenten needs me to help her with something." Neji said and Hinata began to fret. "O-Ok…Neji-Nii…" she said softly and her hands began to tremble. "Oh hell." She whispered and her hands shot to her mouth.

She had not meant to say that…she thought she was thinking it, but obviously HE heard her, because now he was chuckling. 'Oh lord…Konan…someone…come save me from this awful man!' she thought and refrained from whimpering. Hinata furrowed her brows and looked for the blonde that went to get her food. "So…I'm guessing you are stuck here for a while…again." He said and she bit her lip. She hated him…he always was awful towards her.

She didn't reply to him, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting a reply. "Little bunny, must you be so rude?" he asked and she glared at his devilishly smirking reflection. "I'm not the one who is rude." She muttered quietly and he chuckled again. "I believe there is a word to describe me…and little bunny it is definitely not rude." He chuckled and he nudged her. She shoved his arm away and he grinned. Oh he was so going to get a beat down one day…just not today because little Hinata wouldn't dare raise a hand to him, he would most likely be more of a donkey towards her then.

"Donkey." She muttered quietly and he burst out laughing once more. "I believe it is called ass. Come on little bunny, don't you have a backbone? Or are you always going to be that shy idiotic little girl who wandered in here by accident?" he asked and she glared at him as her food was brought up to the register. "Little bunny, that could be scary if you weren't trembling…Poor insignificant bunny. Always scared…" he chuckled and she bit her lip. She wasn't scared…she just hated him and his gorgeous face…oh lord…did she actually think that?

She knew he was amazing to look at, he always had been. He knew it too, that was the problem. He had started acting this way towards her when she was younger and he had overheard her telling Neji that she couldn't go in there alone because he was too cute and she couldn't talk to him…HUGE mistake on her part, she had been like…thirteen, Neji had thought it was hilarious. And in all truth, he was gorgeous…it was just the fact he was an overly pompous donkey that put her off. She suspected Neji had recognized him and spouted some utter crap to her father and had left her here with HIM…she was so going to get him later…

Hinata quickly swiped her food from the blonde, who stared dreamily at HIM…the devil! "You know, little bunny, any normal girl would love for me to give them attention." He chuckled and with a flicker of the rare angry flame in her eyes, she whirled around on him. "I'm not normal…and you are just a pompous donkey." She huffed and made her way out the doors of the bakery, much to his amusement. "So the little bunny does have some fire in her." He chuckled and he walked over to the door to see her standing out there with her arms crossed, an angry blush on her face.

"And, little bunny…" he said and she jumped and looked at him. "I do believe the word you were looking for was ass. Come on, say it…I am an ass." He said slowly and Hinata scrunched her nose at him. "Yes…yes you are." She snapped and walked off. "Hey! Little bunny, what about your ride?" he asked with a smirk, but she turned to him and frowned. "Why don't you take my ride…and go to hell." She snapped and continued walking. He blinked…now that was a surprise…she had actually told him to go to hell. He smirked, "congratulations little bunny, you became a woman instead of a frightened little girl." He chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back inside.

He blinked as he saw something on the counter that he knew wasn't his or the blonde register worker that he never cared to learn the name of's. he picked up the item and looked it over, the case was not girly in the slightest, but he knew it was hers, she was the one who always did draw in the wolves. He smirked and grabbed his keys. "Off to college I go." He chuckled.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata finally made it back to the campus, but she was angry. "How dare he!?" she grumbled as she walked through the hallway. "How dare who, Little bunny?" his humored voice echoed in the hallway behind her. She fisted her hands in her bag and whirled on him, a deep red blush on her face as she looked up at him. He was way too close for comfort, she had never realized how tall he really was, because well, she never let him get close enough to tower the entire foot and nearly three inches over her.

He smirked at her and she grit her teeth as she looked away from him. "The insignificant little bunny dropped this." He chuckled and she frowned. "Insignificant seems to be the word of the day for me…" she whispered, snatched her phone and walked off quickly. He furrowed his brows and ran after her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked and she glared at him. "What does it matter to you, all you every do is treat me like I'm nothing! Why don't you just go away." She grumbled and ripped her arm from his grasp.

He watched her go, but this wasn't over and she knew it… he shrugged and left. She flopped down in her seat and sighed once she knew he was gone. She felt a bit better now that he was gone…but that didn't help her any that they had been arguing right in the middle of the doorway to her classroom. Sakura and Ino glared at her while Sasuke and Itachi watched her curiously. Konan ran over and plopped down beside her. "So Hinata…what was the deal with that?" she asked after a while.

"He hasn't left me alone since I was thirteen…he is a donkey." She mumbled and Konan laughed more so at the fact Hinata still called him a donkey. "So…you dealt with your awful friend in front of the classroom?" Konan asked; she knew who he was; she just wanted to know why he and Hinata were hanging out. "Hardly… I would never call him a friend. He is more of a devil than Blondie and Pinky." Hinata whispered, feeling the glares from said girls on her back. Konan snorted and shook her head.

They talked all through class about what they were going to do for lunch tomorrow. When class was finally over Sasuke followed her out of the classroom. "How do you know him?" he asked and Hinata frowned at him and held up the bag. He nodded in understanding. "Why are you two hanging out then?" he asked and she scrunched her nose. "Sasuke, if you know him; you should know more than anyone why I hate his guts." She sighed and Sasuke chuckled.

"So he has chosen to bother you…I see then it should be temporary." He said and Hinata laughed bitterly, catching his attention. "Temporary…I wish…he had been doing this for the past five years." She sighed and Sasuke blinked as she walked away from him, but not before glaring at something behind him. Itachi furrowed his brow and looked at his younger brother. "He graduated high school five years ago…so how would he know her?" Itachi asked curiously and Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know…but Madara is a weird one." Sasuke said and someone cleared their throat behind them.

"I'm not weird, I'm just the king of assholes." He chuckled and Itachi looked at him oddly. "That may be so, but what do you want with her?" Itachi asked and Madara smirked. "If I told you that, the game would be over; that would be no fun if the game were over so swiftly." He chuckled and walked off. Itachi and Sasuke were going to figure this out even if it killed them.

-:-:-:-:-

Hinata sighed in contentment when she flopped onto her bed. She had eaten all of her cinnamon rolls and was debating on getting more, but the thought of seeing him again both repulsed her and made it worth it. He had been a common face to her over the years…she liked him yet she hated him, what an inconvenience that was…she sighed and decided to head for the coffee shop, they had cinnamon rolls too, they just weren't as amazing as the ones he made…but it made sense…anything made by the devil would taste heavenly, those sinful treats. She grumbled bitterly.

She hopped in her adorable little navy blue bug and smiled, she would be happy with what she got at Izuna's coffee shop. Izuna…hmm the name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it…she figured it had something to do with his last name but the guy was so friendly she didn't care what his last name was, as long as he was her friendly neighborhood coffee shop owner.

She pulled into her parking spot and quickly walked into the shop. "Ohayo Izuna-kun! She greeted happily. She hadn't been able to say hi to him earlier because of Neji and the group of bullies she had to deal with. She saw Izuna and he grinned at her. "Hey, Hinata-chan." He said and walked around behind the counter to get her the coffee she always got and some cinnamon rolls, he knew her so well. She handed him a twenty and told him keep the change. She felt eyes on her back and she tried to brush off the uneasy feeling that came with it.

"OH! Hinata-chan I forgot." He said and she smiled at him as he tucked his ponytail back over his shoulder and tossed his apron wherever it landed. She had seen this before but from a different person she didn't dare think of because then she would only get mad again. He turned her around with a grin. "How rude of me to forget! This is my brother Madara!" he said and the coffee slipped form her hands and Izuna had to quickly catch it before it fell.

"Hello little bunny." He said and Izuna looked from one to the other. "Hi…Donkey." She ground out and Izuna sighed. "I see you have already met him…" Izuna sighed and Hinata nodded. "Yes…we met five years ago when this bumbling idiot call me cute." Madara said pointing at her and Hinata grabbed her things and walked out of Izuna's shop. Izuna followed her out and opened the door of her Bug for her. "Sorry Hinata-chan I had no idea." He said and Madara draped an arm over his shoulder.

"Its fine, Izuna. Goodbye." She said and slammed the door to her bug behind her. "What did you do to her?" Izuna asked and Madara frowned. "I'm an ass, what more can I say?" he asked and Izuna glared at him. "I know what you are doing." Izuna said and Madara smirked. "Well, don't warn her. I think she may actually have some fun." Madara said and Izuna sighed. "It's you that is having fun torturing the poor girl…" Izuna sighed and Madara chuckled. "Yes…yes I am…but there is a reason I like torturing her so…" Madara said and Izuna furrowed his brows. "Brother, you are demented." He said and Madara raised a brow. "Not really…I have a plan is all." He said.

OK so this is the first chapter of Bad influence! Anyways, Madara and Hinata go way back, but neither of them realize it. He just likes annoying the daylights out of her and she enjoys hating his guts. So after veil of time and a light in the dark are completely finished, I will update on this one again unless I just feel in the mood to attempt a chapter for each story instead of just one for each of the other two. Hope you like it so far!


	2. Party planning and Stress relief

Anyways, don't own Naruto! Obviously!

Hinata already could tell her day was only going to get worse. She slammed her head against her desk and Konan smirked and placed her cheek against her fist. "What happened this time?" she asked and Hinata looked at her. "The jacket…I had to take it off to get my shirt changed from where I had spilt the coffee Neji bought me this morning on it. I always have a spare shirt because of immature people and I went to get my jacket only to find…he took it." She whimpered and Konan raised a brow as Hinata sat up, she wore a tight black sleeveless shirt. "So that's how you could wear that baggy thing without getting all hot and flustered." Konan said and Hinata blushed. "Hidan took it, didn't he?" Konan asked and Hinata nodded. Konan sighed and walked straight out of class during the middle of lecture. The teacher looked at her oddly but shrugged, Hashirama sensei didn't care either way.

Konan walked back in minutes later holding Hinata's jacket and rubbing her fist to dull the ache from punching Hidan upside the head. "Thank you Konan." Hinata said and reached to zip the jacket but Konan broke the zipper off with a swift movement and jab of her pen, breaking both the zipper and the pen in the process. Hinata looked at her in shock and Konan just smiled. "Let's just say, I will break every zipper of every jacket you bring in if you keep making yourself look like a little fat kid hiding away from the world. "Konan said simply and Hinata blushed. "But Konan-chan…I…I am-" she began and Konan shook her head. "You nothing, you are not fat. Ino and Sakura know this and are just jealous because they are flat chested skanks with nothing better to do." Konan said loudly and Sakura and Ino glared at her. Hashirama sensei just chuckled, Hinata frowned she figured he was a little young to be a teacher, but whatever.

He smiled at her and she blushed, she still wasn't very good with talking to any of the male population; teacher or otherwise. Konan smirked and nudged Hinata. "He is cute huh?" she asked and Hinata choked on her own breath causing Konan to snicker. "He is our teacher!" she squeaked and Konan snorted. "He isn't much older than us, you know. If you took a whack at him instead of the ass that follows you I think you would be much happier." Konan said quietly and Hinata squeaked again a deep red blush covering her face. Hashirama glanced their way and he chuckled upon catching Hinata's eyes.

"There's no denying he's hot…I mean look at his hair…it looks so soft and silky. His eyes are so friendly…he looks built." Konan said with an appraising glance and Hinata blushed deeper. There was no way Hinata could deny he was really attractive. "I heard he has a younger brother who is just as hot. And I mean really look at that ass mmmhmm!" Konan snorted as Hinata's head hit the table, her neck and shoulders turning red as well. "OH! Man…if I could get those two alone…if you could get either one of them or even both to look your way…I guarantee you may never look that asshole's way again." Konan snickered and Hinata's shoulders went rigid. Konan snorted, she knew the girl was too innocent for the thoughts that coursed through her mind, and she also knew if Madara had heard her calling him an asshole she wouldn't be allowed to get cinnamon rolls for a week; oh how she loved the cinnamon rolls that guy could make.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers as class ended and stood attempting to pull her jacket around her but Konan glared at her and she stopped. "Eat lunch with me today, you told me you would two weeks ago but your dearest Neji kept stealing you away." Konan said and Hinata nodded, she knew who Konan's friends were, and she understood that Konan had told them to stop teasing her and calling her names but Hidan and Kakuzu still did, thus being why the first thing Konan did when they reached the place they were all eating lunch at was an action of anger; Konan knocked Hidan and Kakuzu out of their seats, then made Hinata sit and then sat down herself. Hidan and Kakuzu glared at them and sat on the other side of the table where Hinata and Konan were meant to sit. Hinata looked around and searched for Izuna, who said he would be joining them for lunch today since he attended the same college for business and computer information systems.

He walked in and she feared the devil was going to follow him in because whenever she had seen Izuna as of late, HE had been there too. Wherever the younger brother went, the older one followed. This was an inconvenience because she had invited him to her birthday party that her father was giving her money to throw wherever she wished for it to be thrown, and because she was turning nineteen, he was not going to be there, Neji had even said that unless she wanted him to come he wouldn't show. She had begged and pleaded for him to show up, for fear of Madara showing up. She sighed in relief when she saw it was only Izuna.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how are you today?" he asked and she smiled. "Fine, just fine now, thanks to Konan-chan." Hinata said and Konan smiled; Hidan and Kakuzu glared at her. "So, Hinata-chan…" Izuna started and she looked at him. "About your birthday party…Madara knows…" he said and Hinata's happiness faded away quite swiftly. "Why does he torment me so?" she whined and Izuna smiled. "He has his reasons…but who knows what all is going through his head. He thinks everyone needs to be some sort of party animal, drinking shots and passing out on the bar. Of course it is never him passed out on the bar, but that is beside the point. He finds humor in half the things he does. But I think it's different with you…this obsession of his has lasted five years, it's kinda impressive." Izuna said and Hinata whimpered.

"How is that impressive, stalker much." Hidan chuckled and Hinata huffed something under her breath that caused Konan to giggle…no… Konan doesn't giggle, she laughs, loudly until she snorts. Itachi smirked, having heard Hinata. "What was that?" Hidan asked with a raised brow. "She said that you shouldn't be one to talk, following her into the women's restroom to steal her jacket was stalker-ish enough for one day." Konan said and snorted again. Hidan grinned at Hinata. "But I see its unzipped now, you get it through your head that some people may like to see those huge-" He began and Konan punched him in the mouth. "Shut up Hidan, I broke the zipper, its confidence training!" she snapped and Pein snorted. "As if, you just want a mini-me." He said and she glared at him.

"How could she be a mini-me? She doesn't even look like me…" Konan said and Pein rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have to look like you she just has to-" Pein began but someone walked right up to the table and stood, their arms crossed over their chest. "Izuna…where is he?" a familiar voice asked, he was kinda irritated. "Hashirama-sensei." Hinata said shocked and he smiled at her. "Madara is in the car, I told him he couldn't come in because of her…he likes tormenting her like a weirdo." Izuna said with a shrug and Hashirama looked at Hinata with a raised brow. "She is kinda cute, so I can see why." Hashirama said offhandedly and Hinata flushed bright red.

"H-Hashirama sensei….im your student." She squeaked and he shrugged with a slight grin. "I know, what do I care either way? I'm only twenty three, I'm not a dinosaur." He chuckled as he walked out to go talk to HIM. Hinata's brow twitched. "Why did you bring him here?' she asked with a whine. Izuna scratched the back of his head with a small nervous smile. "He said he was going to say sorry for how he treats you…but then we pull up here and he said he was going to torment you far worse than before so I locked him in the car…if he tries to get out it will go off really loud and very annoying." Izuna said matter of factly.

"So what's the deal with Hashirama sensei and HIM?" she asked, her voice showing her distaste for the dark haired demon locked in Izuna's car. Izuna smiled and waved his hand in a 'it's nothing' sort of manner. "He is just going to go settle their childhood differences and attempt to choke him." He said and Hinata choked on her food. The rest of the group sighed and rolled their eyes, apparently it was a common occurrence. "Not that I care, but are you sure that they won't kill each other one day?" Hinata asked and Izuna shrugged and sipped his drink. "Twenty three years they have been doing this just about, they have been friends since childhood but they seem to like taking the tough love route in friendship." He said with a shrug.

"So Hinata, where are you having this birthday party at?" Konan asked. "Neji nii says I need to have it at a bar…but I'm too young to drink, so I don't know yet." She said and the group exchanged looks. "You could always take it to that one place you like to go Hinata." Neji's voice came from behind her and she jumped. "Neji-nii." She squeaked and he rolled his eyes. "Not going to ask about the jacket, but I am going to say this; I invited the guy from the donut shop or whatever it is, I invited him, knowing how you adore him so much." Neji said and Hinata's head hit the table and Izuna laughed. Was everyone out to kill her?

"Oh…you couldn't be more wrong about Madara, Neji-san." Izuna snorted and Hinata whimpered. "She couldn't hate him more." He said and Neji lifted a single brow. "Not from what I remember from a few years ago, she wouldn't even go in to ask for cinnamon rolls because she thought he was cute." Neji snorted and Hinata's face flushed a brilliant shade of red. "Neji-nii! That was five years ago…" she whined and he smirked. "But knowing you, that couldn't have changed much." He said as he walked off. Yep there it was, her day just got worse. Neji's 'let me crash your party big time routine always works. Always…isn't he just an amazing cousin?

Hinata and Konan left the restaurant and headed back to the school for their next class. Knowing how her day had gone so far, she could only expect worse things to happen, and man was she right. The moment she stepped into her class with Konan, a familiar feeling filled her being. She had this feeling that Neji was going to text her…and it was going to be bad news… oh no…

Her eyes dropped to her phone, she didn't want to read the text that appeared on her phone the moment she did. She touched the screen and her worst possible nightmare came to reality. 'I can't take you home today, Tenten is going to drop off your bug and then she will ride with me. We have plans this afternoon, sorry Hinata.' She ignored her urge to groan, because Orochimaru was glaring at her now. She sat there, ignoring the entire class, just glaring at her phone. They stood when class was over and Hinata swept out of the room with a small smile. "Oh well, its Friday, who cares!" she exclaimed and pulled the spare set of keys from her purse. She kept her spare keys in case someone had to bring her the bug.

She saw her car instantly; it was one of those cute little dark blue Volkswagen beetles, that was a glittery navy blue instead of normal navy blue. She had even put those cute little eyelashes on it, she loved her car more than any other vehicle her father had tried to give her…well except for her Impala…it was like the one from her favorite show, supernatural, she believed it was a 1967 model too. Her father had given her the impala for her 18th birthday, oh how she loved it. It was beautiful and she loved it just as much as she loved her bug. She ran her fingers over buggy's lashes with a grin. "Ohayo buggy!" she giggled and popped the trunk to place her backpack in there. she closed the hood and squealed when she saw him.

"You call it buggy?" he asked with a chuckled. "Her name is bubble buggy! Don't touch her!" Hinata snapped and he removed his hand from her bug. He chuckled and shook his head. "Bubble buggy?" he asked and she blushed. "She looks really pretty when covered in bubbles so I named her bubble buggy." She said and tried to avoid eye contact with him. "It's cute, I'm not discriminative." He chuckled and she looked at him with a small blush. "Hey, I can't judge, I drive a jeep and his name is rumble buggy. Not normal for a guy huh?" he asked scratching his head and she giggled. "He rumbles so its fine. I have another car, his name is Winchester…." She said and he raised a brow.

"What kind of car is named Winchester?" he asked with a chuckle. "My impala…" she said and his eyebrows shot up. "No way…you have an impala? He asked and she nodded. "Yeah…my father bought it for my birthday last year. I named him Winchester because of supernatural." She said with a smile and he chuckled. "The name's Tobirama by the way, my brother asked me to come see if you were alright, you seemed a bit flustered when you left his class." He chuckled and she blushed.

"Oh…I'm alright, my friend was just being very inappropriate right in my ear…" she said softly and he chuckled. "oh I know all about Konan and her crush on my older brother. He is so dense at times…he doesn't see it." He chuckled and Hinata blushed. "Well I will go tell him you're fine, see you around Hinata." He said and she waved him off. "Bye Tobirama-sensei…" she said and he scratched the back of his head. "I guess it will take a while to get used to that heh…" he chuckled as he walked off.

She opened the door to her bug only for a voice she hadn't heard since she was seventeen, nearly two years ago, echo behind her. Her eyes went wide. "So…still rocking the bubble buggy huh?" his voice echoed and she jumped from her vehicle. "Kiba-kun!" she squealed and glomped him. "Seems like I was missed more than you guys." He laughed and Hinata looked behind her old friend. Her eyes went wide and she squealed. "Temari! Shino! Kankuro! Gaara! You are back!" she squealed and hugged each of them. "We transferred here last week, we just got here yesterday. We figured we would check out the campus." Temari said and Hinata grinned.

"I can show you around Monday, why don't we go hang out for old times sake?" Hinata asked excitedly and they grinned, except for Shino and Gaara. "Alright!" she chirped. They got in their respective vehicles and headed towards the mall, it had been a unanimous decision. They hadn't seen each other since graduation. "So, Hinata, if I remember right, your birthday is next month. What are you doing for your birthday?" Temari asked with a grin. Hinata stood in thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know yet…everyone but forehead and pig will be there." Hinata said before she had realized what she said.

Temari snorted and Kankuro laughed with her. "You mean pinky and the brainless?" Temari asked and Hinata nodded. "Yeah…they still bully me…" Hinata sighed and Temari rolled her eyes. "You could have your party at my place, we still have the game room, the huge music station that was built into the walls of every section of the rec room, the huge heated indoor pool, all that…" Kiba said and Hinata looked at him with star-struck eyes. "You still have all that?" she asked and he grinned. "Yeah, mom never got rid of it, we have even added more games and stuff. She added a bar, but you know I highly doubt she will unlock that for us." He laughed and she smiled.

"That would be an awesome place for my party, you don't mind do you?" she asked and he shrugged. "Not at all, the place has felt a little lifeless lately so why not." He chuckled and Hinata grinned. This was the reason she adored her friends, it wasn't because each and every one of them were rich, no it was because they had this devil may care attitude and always threw the most awesome parties anyone could ever hope to get into! "Why don't we go ahead and pick some stuff out for it?" Kiba asked and the guys smirked.

"I will take Hinata to go get the decorations!" Temari said and the guys grinned. "We will head out and get the tunes, new games, plenty of controllers, and find somewhere to set up the catering for the 27th." Gaara said and Hinata smiled. "One rule!" Hinata said suddenly and they looked at her oddly. "Well, two… one: nothing girly." She said and they rolled their eyes, obviously there was going to be nothing girly. "and two: please no fighting with my new friends if you can help it." Hinata sighed and they grinned. "Deal." The guys said before they took off.

Temari gave her an odd look. "New friends? You? What?" she laughed and Hinata smiled. "Yeah…I didn't really like the majority of them at first, but Konan changed that for me." She laughed lightly and looked at her phone. 'hey doll where are you?' Hinata blinked, had Konan gone through her phone? "Who is it?" Temari asked and Hinata blinked. "It's Konan. She wants to know where I am." Hinata said as she told Konan where she was. The next message made her eyes go wide. 'thought so!'

"Doll!" Konan yelled and Hinata and Temari turned to see the blue haired woman jogging over. "Oh…hey." Konan said when she saw Temari. "This is Temari, Temari this is Konan, she has been there for me since I started college." Hinata said with a smile. "I'm the one who's been bustin' pinky and brainless for her." Konan laughed and Temari smirked. "I like her!" she laughed and Konan smirked. "Cool, wanna hang with us?" Konan asked and pointed to her group that was standing over by the food court where Kisame and Deidara were having a eating contest. Hinata snorted when she saw them but covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Hinata…how many times do I have to tell you that you are a grown ass woman and snorting is perfectly logical." Konan laughed and Temari raised a brow. "Hey, I'm up for it! Yall can help us pick out the décor for her birthday party, the guys went to get tunes and games." Temari said and Hinata grinned. "These are my new friends Temari, welcome to the nut job crew." Hinata giggled and Konan snorted. "Yup, we are the nut jobs." She sighed and the rest of the group greeted them loudly.

"Yall wanna assist with the party prep?" Konan asked but her voice lost itself as she saw Kisame cram a corndog stick up Deidara's nose. Hinata snorted loudly and hit her knees laughing, Temari was laughing so hard her sides were hurting. Konan snorted and began laughing as well. "What?" Deidara asked in a nasily voice. "IS there something on my face? Is there something wrong?" he asked, his voice totally serious, which made the girls laugh even louder. This was going to be a fun end to a bad day, Hinata could already tell.

"let's go yall, we are wasting everyone's time sitting here." Konan laughed when she got a hold of herself. "Ok! Hinata! We just thought of a cool idea!" Kiba yelled and ran over. "Dude…who are they?" he asked and she smiled. "Most of them are my friends, except for him and him, I don't claim them." Hinata said defiantly and Konan snorted when she pointed at Hidan and Kakuzu. "Cool, the name's Kiba, are yall coming to her birthday party?" he asked and they nodded. "Ride on Bruh! You got the coolest peeps from before we became sophomores as your friends? Epic!" Kankuro chuckled and Hinata looked at them closely.

"They were there when we were in high school?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Konan snorted and nodded. "Yeah, they always gave me hell about my hair, they thought I continuously dyed my hair." She said and Hinata pursed her lips. "Sorry, I didn't know…I was the wallflower after all." She said softly and Pein ruffled her hair. "Not a problem, we preferred not to be noticed but you know, with looks like these, the attention is drawn." He said and Hinata snorted and began laughing again. The deflated look on his face caused Deidara and the rest of them to laugh as well.

"Well man, seems you aint as hot as you like to think." Kankuro laughed and Pein snorted. Hinata stopped laughing and began apologizing while trying not to laugh again. Temari smiled at her friend, she seems to be undergoing a change that could be for the best. "Oh my…if it isn't little bunny-chan!" a familiar voice chuckled. "Hinata-chan." Izuna greeted as Hinata turned around. "Can we join in on your little fun and games? We would love to help pick stuff out for your party, bunny-chan." Madara said wrapping his finger around in her bangs.

Itachi and the others watched in interest, this was the first time they had seen the two together and apparently the rumors were true. "Hands off Madara." She said and shoved his hand from her hair. He smirked and removed his hand. "Alrighty then, I guess I won't give you what I brought." He said with a shrug and she glared at him. "What could you possibly give me?" she huffed and heard a bag crinkle. Her eyes drifted to the bag and she almost smiled, but then she saw the arrogant donkey who was holding the bag and turned away with her arms over her chest.

"Come on bunny-chan I brought them for you, you know…" he said and his voice almost sounded sincere. "I could believe that, if you weren't such a donkey." She snapped and the group chuckled. "Come with me, I promise I won't hurt you." He said, she saw him smirk and her eyes narrowed. "Why should I, all you ever do is belittle me." She said softly and he frowned. Before she had noticed every one of her friends had vanished and gone to do the décor shopping.

"Come on, you can't really be that mad at me, I mean look at me." He chuckled and she gave him a sharp look as she reached into the bag. She couldn't deny he was attractive, he was more attractive than Tobirama and Hashirama in her opinion. He had those eyes that drew you in, even though they screamed trouble. His hair was let down for once and gave him the rocker look with the bangs falling over his amazing red eyes, completely covering the right eye. He always had that wicked smirk on his lips that screamed trouble, even his lips made him all the more alluring; they looked soft, just as soft as his skin looked. She couldn't see much in his eyes other than the draw that tried to pull her in. she itched to touch his face, his lips and his hair; that was the draw that tried to suck her in, but that attitude…that attitude pushed her away.

He may be the most attractive guy she had ever met, and he may have the ability to draw her in better than the gorgeous blue eyes her friend Naruto has; but that attitude of him was a major put off. So what she did next, she didn't regret in the slightest. She smashed the cinnamon roll right in his face, and she made sure to get it all over the place too. She turned on her heel and took the rest of the delicious cinnamon rolls with her, she was not going to waste any more of the amazing treats the donkey had given her. He chased after her, cleaning his face the entire way.

"Damn…that was harsh little bunny. I made those especially for you." He said and she huffed. "If you weren't such a donkey I wouldn't have had to waste one." She scoffed and he chuckled. "So you really do just come to my store for the rolls. You have been a faithful customer for nearly six years, since when my father owned the place…and yet I never got the chance to really talk to you, the first time I do and you smash a roll in my face." He sighed and she sniffed.

"I may have thought you were attractive when I was younger, but that attitude of yours is going to get on my nerves and next time…I won't waste the roll." She snapped and he raised a brow. "Oh, so you will smash other things on my face? I can think of something I would like." He chuckled and when the realization of what he was staring at hit her, she had lost her appetite and she felt her anger reach the surface. all the anger of dealing with Sakura and Ino bullying her every day since the third grade, Hidan being a pervert, Kakuzu calling her stupid all the time, her father expecting her to be ladylike in everything she does, the pressure from college, the pressure from society because of who she was…oh and last but surely not least…her five year stalker…the stress and anger that had built up from dealing with him and everyone else…Kami forgive her.

He was not expecting the soft-spoken mousy girl to do this, in fact he had thought she would hunker down somewhere and faint or blush herself to death, but this…no…never would he have figured that she would have done this. This was only more instigation for him to bother her, he had a plan…and that plan was put into overdrive now…he was going to make her life a living hell because of this. Her fist connected with his face and much to his surprise, he was sent stumbling backwards. Then, to top it all off, she crammed not one, but three more rolls into his face. And the best part of this was what she said it made him wonder if he could push her any further. "Filthy fucking pervert!" she snapped and stormed away.

He cleaned his face off and chuckled as he held a hand to his aching cheek, this was going perfectly. His plan was going in overdrive now. He could feel the cuts in the inside of his cheek where she had hit him so hard he had bit the inside of his cheek. His right cheek was swelling as well, his little bunny had quite the powerful punch on her… the wicked smirk that crossed his lips was filled with admiration and amazement. She was changing, and yet…she was staying the same at the same time. He liked that, he shoved his other hand in his pocket and made his way to where he knew Izuna would be, the video game department.

"Izuna." He called out and Izuna turned to him with a surprised look. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked and Hidan and the others turned around as well. "Oh damn boss man, looks like she knocked the hell out of you!" Hidan laughed and Madara smirked. Konan raised a brow, and handed him the wet wipes from her purse. "I said some things… much like what you would say, but more directed towards her. Apparently she hated the fact she had to waste her cinnamon rolls. She smashed each of them in my face after she punched me." he said with a smirk. "What started that?" Pein asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I got cocky." He chuckled and Pein shook his head. "I hope you know what you are doing, dumbass." Pein said and Izuna sighed and rubbed his temples as Madara was cleaning his face of the remnants of the cinnamon rolls. "I never took you for an idiot, but your plan may not work if you keep pissing her off." Izuna sighed and Madara smiled, actually smiled. "There is a thin line between love and hate, I already know this…but…it will work. Because I'm heading out to go start the second part of my plan." He chuckled and waved them off. Everyone looked at Izuna. "what's the second part of his plan? Better yet….what the hell is his plan?" they asked and Izuna shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'm telling you…his mind works in mysterious ways." Izuna said as Hinata walked in rubbing her fist and wincing. "Hit him a bit hard did ya?" Hidan asked and she glared at him. "I'll have you know…he took your punch too, and Kakuzu's and pinky and brainless' punches as well. My hand hurts…" she whined and Konan snorted as Temari and the others walked back into the game store.

Akeboshi here! Haha, I had fun writing this! Anyways, I lied, I'm going to update this story whenever I update the others if I feel like it, and only if I feel like updating all three at once. lol anyways, I hope you like it so far! Mwahahaha Phase two: is…classified until the next chapter! Haha its gonna be good, because then Hinata really can't avoid him as much as she would like to!


	3. Change of attitude? NOT!

Ok…so…due to a nice reviewer I have come to see that I'm getting excited and cutting down on the detail again. Haha…they say its curiosity and the cat no, it's excitement and akeboshi lol. I'm going to try and calm it and be more detailed again liked I have gotten with the prequel for veil of time, just not as sad…. that's what happens when my excitement of OMG REVIEWS wears off for a while lol.

Her hand still hurt from when she hit him Saturday, what a donkey! Ugh! She really didn't want to go back to the campus tomorrow, because she was having fun with her friends. Neji walked by her bedroom door with a confused look on his face. "Hey, hina…I just got back from that bakery you like so much, and…someone knocked the hell out of Madara…" he said as he handed her the bag of sweet treats she asked him to get. "I know…" she said simply and he quirked a brow. This was unusual behavior for her.

"What happened to him?" Neji asked and a dark glint sparked through her eyes. "He was being a filthy pervert…if he would have let well enough be, the only thing smashed into his face would have been the cinnamon roll but no…he had to push the subject further and I lost all of my cinnamon rolls and I hurt my hand…but Neji…I wasted the cinnamon rolls…" she sniffled and he deadpanned at her. "You fucked up his face and all you are worried about are the rolls you smashed on his face? Harsh…I thought you were totally head over heels for the guy…shame shame…" he said and she nearly choked on the cinnamon roll, but once she calmed down she jerked her head to face him with a glare. "I wasted cinnamon rolls." She said then she frowned and looked at her bruised fist.

"I messed his face up that bad?" she asked softly and he nodded. "Yeah…it's got a real nice bruise on it too." He said and she took a bite of her cinnamon roll as she pulled on her shoes. She finished the roll, licked her fingers, then stared at Neji with a serious look and said, "Good.", surprising her cousin more than anything. He chuckled once he got over his shock. "Damn…harsh hina…" he said and she pulled on her hoodie as well. She had outsmarted Konan with the whole, no zipping up the jacket thing; she had opted to put on a baggy t-shirt that was a little baggy but not overly big.

"I'm taking Winchester today, nii-san." She said and he nodded. "Have fun with Temari and Kiba-san." He said as she strolled out of the door. She skipped down the hallway and reached the front door, but Temari stood there and smirked at her. Temari wore skinny jeans and a tight long sleeved white shirt with a black vest and a scarf draped haphazardly over her shoulders. "Not a chance, you are not wearing that baggy shirt. Change. Now. Or else I will make your life hell girly." Temari said and Hinata pouted but strolled back upstairs and changed her shirt, much to Neji's amusement as she walked by the living room once more.

She had opted for the long sleeve black shirt this time, it was tight on her much to her dismay but she knew Temari would be just as bad as a female Madara; just not as perverted. She was lucky that Temari hadn't cared about the cargo pants, then she would really have to be worried because Temari always has a spare pair of skinny jeans in her Ferrari. Temari normally would have tried to force Hinata into the jeans, but you know…the shirt is a start. Temari nodded in approval and slid into the driver's seat of her blue Ferrari, a familiar face sat in the passenger seat. "Shikamaru?" Hinata asked and he waved at her. She walked into the garage and knew he was surprised when he saw Winchester; she loved her impala just as much as her bug. The deep black paint shined brightly under the sun's light. She smiled and sped from her driveway, leaving Temari and her new boyfriend in the dust with a grin.

They arrived at Kiba's house in no time at all. Kiba placed his hand on Winchester's hood and Hinata screeched and thumped his hand. "Aww! He has handprints now! Kiba…" she whined and he raised a brow. "Are you that obsessive over your car?" he asked and chuckled as she pouted and used her sleeve to wipe away the smudge. After Hinata's handprint meltdown, she turned towards his massive house. She blinked and turned towards Kiba in surprise. "Its much bigger than I remember…" she said and he snorted. "Mom got lonely when we all went away for college, so she made the house bigger, it doesn't make any sense but hey; it won't be me telling her she's going senile." Kiba said and Hinata giggled. "Kiba!" A raspy female voice yelled and Kiba flinched. "Get your ass back inside! I never said you could leave dammit!"

Hinata tried her hardest not to laugh while Temari just burst out laughing. Shikamaru raised a brow at his brown haired friend. "So…you ran away from your mom? Were you helping her with something?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow. "Damn right he was! Ya little shit! Who said you could run…off…" Tsume growled but soon trailed off when she saw how close Hinata and Kiba were standing. "Hey…brat…" tsume said and Kiba looked at her. "Are you and the bunny dating now or something?" she asked with a feral grin. A blush coated Kiba's cheeks while Hinata's face flushed completely red.

"M-mom!" Kiba exclaimed and the two looked away from each other. "No! Hinata is pretty and all but I think she has enough guy troubles. She is like my sister anyways…why would you think that?!" Kiba snapped and Tsume grinned and pinched his nose with a smirk. "Because I want grandchildren and neither you, or Hana are doing a damn thing about it. You nineteen already damn it, find a fucking girlfriend already." Tsume said and Kiba was choking on his air. "Damn it mom! I'm still a teenager!" he grumbled and Tsume smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Watch your damn mouth boy! Did ya forget who ya were talking to?" she growled and Kiba huffed. "You say I need to watch my mouth but look at you, every other word is a curse word!" Kiba said and Tsume punched him over the head again. "Damn straight pup! I can say what the hell I wanna, or did you forget I am a grown up?" Tsume asked and Kiba snorted. "More like a dinosaur." Kiba chuckled and Hinata looked at him in shock, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

The amount of humor in his mother's eyes was minimal. "Wanna run that past me again brat?" she asked and Kiba opened his mouth but Temari started choking him with her scarf, a nervous look on her face. "No…no…I think he is done talking…forever." Temari laughed nervously and Tsume smirked. "Good…now pup…go move the damn fridge before I pummel ya." Tsume said and Temari released Kiba once his mother had walked back inside the house. "What the hell Kiba…do you want to die?" she asked and tossed her scarf in the Ferrari. Kiba smirked. "That's just mom in front of company. Hinata knows how she is when she thought it was only me and her in the house." Kiba laughed and Hinata paled.

"That would be one to call Sam and Dean for…" she whispered with a shudder as Kiba snorted. "That's the best one I have heard yet!" he laughed and Hinata blushed, she really hadn't meant to say that, and if Tsume found out…Hinata shuddered in thought of Tsume's anger. "So I'll take yall to the rec room and then I gotta go move the fridge before mom decides to dump it over again. She gets really fed up with moving things so I have become the favorite child…the slave child." He sighed and the moment he opened the door a huge dog tackled Hinata.

"Damn! What did you feed him!?" Shikamaru exclaimed, seeing the huge dog he knew was Akamaru, the once tiny dog that Kiba smuggled to school with him from the time they were in seventh grade all the way up till graduation. "Akamaru-kun! Get off please!" Hinata squeaked and the huge dog got off of her and began bouncing around the group of teens. "Uh…sorry Hinata-chan…it could have been mom's dog though…" he chuckled and Hinata thought of the large scary looking dog that reminded her of a warrior. "I'm just glad it was Akamaru…" she squeaked quickly.

"Anyways…this is just how big Akamaru gets…" Kiba said and they looked from Akamaru to Kiba. "You're kidding right…he's bigger than a pony…" Temari said with a skeptical look and Shikamaru was measuring the dog's paws against his own hands. "Well they make good snuggle buddies." Hinata giggled and Kiba grinned. "Hell yeah, it gets cold during the winter, so Akamaru sleeps in my bed. Built in heater." He laughed and Hinata rubbed Akamaru's ears. "Akamaru!" Kiba called and the large white dog looked at him. "Rec room bro." he said and the large dog vanished down the hallway faster than they could comprehend.

Kiba grinned and led them right to the rec room, which was more like a house of its own. The walls were dark because it was usually used for parties that Hana threw, meaning strobe lights, booze, loud music, and lots of people. The first thing you saw was the music station that was stacked high with CD's. The second thing was the pool; it was built off to the side where if someone ended up drunk, they would not fall in. the bar was on one side while the pool was on the other. The game room was off in its own little alcove in the building and its walls were black. "Welcome to the perfect man cave Shikamaru. Where you can listen to music, play games, eat all you want…and then you can stare at the babes that go for a swim. It's a win-win situation bro. the sky is the limit on the awesomeness that is the rec room." Kiba laughed and Temari hit him over the head.

"He will not be staring at anyone in the pool!" she growled and Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman…" he sighed and she whirled on him. Hinata however, ignored their bickering and looked around the room. She decided to go check out the CDs first, being as the guys chose the majority of the music. She walked over and began going through the music cd's that were sitting on the massive cd player that had speakers built into the walls of the swimming area, the bar, the game room, and the rec room walls itself. She raised her brow at one cd in particular but Kiba shrugged with a grin when she asked him about it. "Konan, she said she wanted to listen to her, there was one song in particular she wanted to play…but I'm not sure which one." He laughed and she rolled her eyes, she knew exactly how Konan thought so she could make a guess as to which one it was.

"Other than that one cd I have no issues with the music, good job Kiba-kun!" she said and he grinned. "So what about food, I'll have you know, Kisame, Deidara, Naruto, and Kankuro are coming, so there is bound to be an eating contest." Hinata said and Kiba grinned. "You must remember how Hana and I get, you can't possibly think we wouldn't get enough food to feed a king for two weeks, you gotta be crazy if you only think we would only get enough for a single week. We eat more than a king would in a day." Kiba laughed and Shino shook his head. "I'm surprised you all aren't as big as a whale by now." A familiar voice echoed behind them and Hinata spun and blinked. "Tobirama?" she squeaked and he smirked.

"Ah, little miss bubble buggy! Is that Winchester out there?" he asked and she gave him a sharp look. "You didn't touch him did you?" she asked and he raised a brow but shook his head. "Nah…the paint job was to nice to touch." He chuckled and Hashirama followed him in. "So…you're gonna kick it with the Inuzuka?" Hashirama asked appraising the rec room. Hinata nodded and smiled. "Yeah, my birthday party is going to be here since…at Shino's place they have a bug museum and at mine everything is drab and proper." Hinata said and Kiba grinned. "We have a bar too." Kiba said and they raised their brows and exchanged looks. "Nice." Tobirama chuckled as Hana walked in and made a line straight for him; apparently those two had gotten together sometime this weekend.

Hinata refrained from rolling her eyes at the fact Hashirama and Tobirama were only in for the booze and Hana. Hinata couldn't wait, they were all excited about her birthday party so they had decided to have the party earlier than the twenty seventh of next month, it was going to get cold and you can't have much of an awesome party if everyone is freezing; besides who would even get in the pool if it were freezing outside? Hinata smiled and made her way to the secluded room that was the game room. Her jaw dropped the moment she stuck one foot in. "Oh…my…Kami…I think I just died and went to heaven!" she squealed and they all turned to her and laughed as she was holding her heart and looked about to drool.

The sheer amount of games on the shelves that were lined up along two of the walls made her heart race, but the huge TV's that were lined up made her giddy. There were game consoles out the wazoo and controllers neatly placed in a case. They had every console she had ever seen! She turned to the others in the room and grinned. "Anyone up for testing the games before Saturday?" she asked and they exchanged looks then each of them grabbed a game and sat at the TV's. Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino were playing call of duty on one TV while Hashirama, Tobirama, Hana and Temari sat at another TV playing black ops 2. They had every single battlefield and call of duty, which was heaven for the guys, and they had other games too like prototype one and two, all the devil may cry's ever made, and Hinata's favorite game, Okami; they had even more than that, so this party was going to be awesome. They even had an xbox…but it was all alone in the corner with a small shelf of games and two controllers; obviously Kiba rarely played that, judging by the sheen of dust on the surface while his ps3's were all nice and clean…the poor, poor, sad, forever alone xbox…(poor xbox…XD)

-:-:-:-:-:-

Madara was bored beyond belief, no one but that Neji kid that was related to his little bunny had come into the shop. He tossed his apron off to the side and walked out, leaving the disgruntled cashier to deal with the store. He pulled the band from his wrist and pulled his hair into a low ponytail much like Izuna preferred to wear, but obviously it didn't look as neat as Izuna's did because his hair was spiky and didn't like staying neat…ever. He ruffled his bangs and sighed, the thoughts that were stuck in his mind were not what he normally thought of.

All he could see were those shy lavender eyes and her long blue-black hair, she was beautiful; there was absolutely no doubt about it, but…him being him, he would never admit that he had thought she was adorable from the first day he had seen her. He had seen all the sides of her the good, the bad, the happy, and even the sad; or well he had thought he had. He had seen her walk into the shop with bruises that were badly hidden under make-up, he had seen her walk into the shop with tears in her eyes, and he had seen her when she had walked- more like run into the shop her face beaten and her lip busted. She had been hiding the first day she had ever walked into the store. He had been sixteen then… apparently someone had been bullying her, and apparently they still were. He was no better than Hidan or Kakuzu in their version of bullying. He was an ass, he knew this; but…he would never lay a hand on a woman, not even if they had hit him as hard as his little bunny had.

Someone was taking their anger out on his little bunny and despite how he treated her, he didn't like that. He sighed again, who was he to be looking down on someone else like that? He annoyed, taunted, and bullied the girl to no end…he smirked, but then again why would he ever be untrue to someone. He was showing her exactly how he was before he made his move. He had his reasoning for treating her the way he did. He knew she would eventually realize he was flirting with her, albeit his methods of flirting were highly frowned upon…

He stretched and placed his hands behind his head; he was going to head over to Izuna's before he was off to the mall. He absently rubbed his cheek which still hurt like hell, and opened the door to his black corvette. Normally the rich people in this place have this thing about flaunting their cars, but he had noticed his little bunny didn't do so. He knew she had more money than he could ever make from the bakery, but he was still wealthy in his own way money was not of the essence for him, he could live with less.

He pulled up at Izuna's and smirked, he had just gotten an idea. He hopped from the corvette, not even bothering to lock the doors as he walked into his brother's shop. It was the typical little café, cozy and comfy, while holding that bright friendly atmosphere. It was perfect for Izuna, he was that sort of person. He walked over to the counter and waited for his brother to come from the back. Izuna was bent over grabbing something from a shelf near the floor when Madara saw him. Madara smirked. "Izuna!" he yelled and Izuna jerked up, smacking his head on one of the upper shelves. "Damn it Madara!" he grumbled holding his head.

Izuna glared at the laughing Madara. "What do you need?" he asked once he got over his anger towards his older brother. "I need Bunny's usual coffee; I think I'm going to pay her a visit." He said and Izuna looked at him dully. "You're kidding right?" he asked and Madara smirked. Izuna frowned and rubbed his temples. "You aren't…don't you think-" he began but a voice that surprised both of the brothers cut him off. "Don't you think you have bullied that little girl quite enough?"

"Father…" Izuna greeted and Madara grinned and whirled on his father. "Not quite." He said with a grin and his father raised a brow. "It seems she has had enough of you though." Tajima said with a chuckle. "Ah…no…that's just him being him and getting what's coming for him, the five year stalker." Izuna snorted and Madara thumped him over the head. "Ah! So it's that girl still is it?" Tajima asked with a chuckle. Madara frowned and looked at his father. "So you still remember her? Hm." Madara mumbled and frowned, that couldn't be good. A smirk crossed Tajima's face and Madara's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" he exclaimed and Tajima tapped his chin and nodded.

"Oh I would, I rather liked that one. She was always so sweet and quiet, and what the hell do you mean? Asking me what I would and wouldn't do, I'm your father." Tajima said and Izuna snorted. "Oh…you messed up Madara, just wait until mom hears about this one!" he laughed and Madara's eyes went wide. "No…yall are assholes!" he grumbled and Tajima smirked. "I am the king of asshole, much like you claim to be, Madara. And if you still fail to get this one girl, her father and I will be having dinner together and I will let your mother get a hold of her, and all your embarrassing secrets will be out in the open. It's your choice, Madara." Tajima chuckled and Madara glared at his father and brother.

"This isn't worth my time…" Madara growled and snatched the coffee from Izuna and stormed out of the shop with a disgruntled look on his face. Izuna and Tajima stood in the coffee shop laughing at how Madara reacted. "So that's what Madara looks like when he gets all flustered." Izuna laughed and his father gave him a sharp look. "So…you got a girlfriend yet?" he asked and Izuna blushed. "Uh…no." he said and his father smirked. "How sad…but your brother's reaction was sadder. How about we make a bet?" Tajima asked and Izuna furrowed his brows. "I bet he will find some way to get her to like him." Tajima said and Izuna burst out laughing. "If you have ever seen how she has reacted when he just says one word to her, I think you would regret this decision." Izuna laughed and handed his father a fifty dollar bill.

"Son…you will come to learn that beauty can love the beast, even if 95% of the time he is the biggest asshole she has ever met." Tajima said matter of factly and Izuna snorted. "Is that how you and mom met? Because obviously, you are not where we got our good looks from." Izuna said and Tajima glared at him. "Then obviously you didn't get other aspects that revolve around me, things such as oh…dignity you ignorant little brat." Tajima snapped and Izuna grinned. "Who cares about dignity when you have good looks, which obviously is much more important than your so-called dignity." Izuna chuckled and Tajima sat on the counter top. "Just wait until your mother finds out that you think you're better looking than me, she will bust your bubble boy." Tajima said and Izuna rolled his eyes. "Wanna make another bet?" Tajima asked and Izuna grinned. "I'm her son, she's going to tell me I'm gorgeous anyways, so this one is in the bag." Izuna said and shoved his ponytail over his shoulder as he handed his father yet another fifty dollar bill. "Is that so?" Tajima grinned.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Madara gripped the steering wheel tightly, why couldn't his family stay out of his personal life. They always tried to meddle in his affairs, even when he doesn't truly need assistance. They didn't know how he felt, they didn't know what he was thinking, and they didn't know why he does what he does; but they always want to get involved. He would kill for his little brother, having lost two other younger brothers in a car accident five years ago, right before he met her. Right before she showed him that everyone has their problems…

She meant more to him that he would ever dare mention, he had never personally talked to her when they were younger; but he had listened to her talk to his mother and father like they were her second family. He knew she hated his guts, but he adored her and his teasing her was his way of flirting with her; even if it made him seem like an ass. Their relationship was a one sided one…she didn't care for him in the slightest, but from the moment he had seen her he had wanted nothing more than to make her his little bunny. His eyes lowered to the coffee in the cup holder beside him and a frown crossed his lips and he sighed.

Someone knocked on his window and he rolled it down. "I figured it would be you moping about…" a familiar voice sighed and the passenger door opened and Hashirama slid into the seat. "You know, if you want I could try to help you with some of your issues…" he said staring out the window. "You know…you sound really gay. Help me with my issues, che. I'm perfectly fine doing this on my own." Madara said and Hashirama rolled his eyes. "Then why the hell you moping around out here? Isn't there a girl you're supposed to be chasing to the ends of the earth because of a petty teenage crush?" Hashirama asked and Madara rolled his eyes.

"You know what…you piss me off man. You and the rest of those assholes meddling in on my life. Now get the hell out of my car so I can go track down my little bunny." Madara chuckled and Hashirama chuckled as well. "Well I know where she is…" Hashirama said and Madara gave him a sharp look. Hashirama held his hands up in defense. "She is a looker, but you called dibs so I respect that. She's at the mall buying a new TV for Kiba. Her and Akamaru beat him at ghosts and he nerd raged and threw the controller. Let's just say, it will never be able to be fixed." He chuckled and Madara raised a brow.

"She games?" he asked and Hashirama nodded. "She's pretty good too, not only that; she took Kiba down in their family dojo. She can fight as well, apparently her father trained her well." Hashirama chuckled and Madara's brow twitched. "Yeah…I kinda figured since I got hit with the iron fist of fury." He snorted and Hashirama laughed. "Well good luck on the bunny hunt." Hashirama said and closed the passenger door. Madara furrowed his brows. "If you can fight little bunny…why do you let them push you around?" he sighed and his corvette lurched forward and he was gone from Izuna's.

He pulled up in the parking lot and automatically saw her car; he knew it was hers because her rear license plate read H1N4-CH4N. He rolled his eyes and parked next to her vehicle, a nice shiny black impala. He stepped leisurely out of his corvette and smirked. He reached into his glove box and pulled out the ticket slips that Itachi had left in the corvette the last time he had ridden with him. Itachi was a rookie cop you see, and he issued tickets, and now Madara had the perfect one for his little bunny-chan.

He filled in the ticket and looked it over with a smirk when he was finished. He stuck the ticket in the window when he was satisfied with it. He laughed lightly to himself, he was a genius; this way she couldn't punch him! He stuffed one hand in his pocket while he held the coffee in the other hand. He made his way to where he figured Hinata would be, he had seen the TV in the back of her impala; so obviously she had finished looking for that. He saw her lavender colored coat from two stores away.

She was in Game stop, looking at the Ps3 games. He quietly walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder gently, causing her to jump in surprise. She turned around and saw him and her mood darkened visibly. He frowned and held the coffee out to her; she furrowed her brows and glared at him, but didn't take the drink. "Why don't you leave me alone?" she asked and he frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find anything to say for once. "I don't know…" he said after a while and she looked at him skeptically. "But…I'm not going to leave you alone." He said and she sighed. "And why not?" she grumbled.

He liked that he was one of the only people who could anger her and get under her skin. "Well little bunny, that's because I like messing with you. You're fun to bother." He said a wicked smirk crossing his lips. "I'm going to be dreadfully honest with you…I hate your guts and I wish you would go away." She grumbled and he smirked. "That's good to know, but the feeling isn't mutual. I like my little bunny because she is so dreadfully easy to annoy." He said with a grin. "Yeah, well…only the devil can get me as mad as this." She sneered and he grinned.

He reached out and wrapped his fingers in her hair again. "And only a devil could eternally piss off an angel you see. And pissing you off is my favorite part of the day." He chuckled and she frowned. He knew she couldn't stand him, he wasn't always showing her the true him, but he couldn't show her what he was truly like or else she would hate him more. It wasn't like he was always an ass, but he had the kinder side too, the side that yearned to be noticed and the side that wanted her to see the real him. So he bullied her, he got her attention that way.

He offered her the drink again and this time she took it. "What? No perverted puns or crude comments? Just a latte?" she asked and he grinned. "Ah…no. I'm afraid the crude comments and perverted jokes will have to wait. I just figured I would stop by and give you this. I was bored since your cousin was the only one in my shop today…but I figured hey! Why not go piss of bunny! But I just don't feel like pissing you off yet. I will later though. Don't worry! I won't make you miss it!" he chuckled and she frowned. "Goody me." She snapped and he smirked.

"Well, I could give you more than just the coffee you know. Something more enjoyable…" he said as he leaned closer to her and wrapped his fingers into the bangs framing her face. The irritated look crossed her face and he grinned. "And there you go with the sexual implications, but you know…" she began and he raised a brow. "I could also give you the coffee back the way I gave the rolls back, donkey." She said and he frowned. "Please don't…coffee will hurt more than cinnamon rolls." He said and released her hair.

"Well, see you later bunny-chan." He said and he walked out of the store silently. He had way too many things on his mind right now to be annoying her. He sighed, his biggest mistake was what he was doing starting tomorrow, that was going to be unpleasant for the most part; but the rest of it will be worth it. He made his way back to his car and smirked as he noticed the ticket in her window. "Oh little bunny, isn't this going to be fun?" he chuckled with a wicked smirk.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata sipped the coffee he had brought her with a prominent frown on her lips. Perhaps she was too mean to him, she didn't really know him and Sasuke wasn't much different than he was and neither was Itachi…I may just be an Uchiha thing an Izuna got left out of it. That was probably it…she frowned and looked at the coffee in her hands. He had come from wherever he had been just to give her this. She didn't really know him, all she knew was he had a superiority complex, was very dirty minded, and extremely cocky. Typical Uchiha things, she had noticed.

She bought a few games she had wanted to play for a while and left the store. She bought skyrim, which is one she had really wanted to play. Her thoughts drifted back to him and she frowned, maybe she should just give up avoiding him and see what he truly wants…he couldn't be all that bad, could he? Maybe she shouldn't ask those questions…Before she went and decided to make any rash decisions, she was going to talk to Izuna. Or maybe she could ask Tsume to open the bar to the older friends of hers, maybe Madara would speak for himself. Hinata snorted at the last thought. She could imagine them all drunk. Kisame would be walking around going bloop bloop I'm a fish, Itachi would sing like he had the last time. He had been singing 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty!' it was hilarious and Sasuke had it on recording so if Itachi tried to threaten him he would put it on facebook.

Konan and Pein would bicker like an old married couple, then probably start making out, then deny it the next day, those two were hopelessly in love despite Konan and her huge crush on Hashirama. Sasori would probably smile for once. Hidan would probably get drunk off his bum and pass out and become the artwork for the night. Kakuzu would probably decide to be the male stripper and say he demanded a fee for his performance, money grubbing meanie! But all in all, it would be hilarious. She didn't really know Tobirama all that well, but she knew Hashirama would be a loud drunk since he was noisy already. She held her games in one hand while she drank her coffee from the other.

She approached Winchester with a smile, but that smile faded when she saw the ticket. She placed her things in the passenger seat and grabbed the ticket. She read it over and her brow twitched. "Madara…" she growled and rubbed her temples. "As if I would call you." She growled. In the explanation part of the ticket he had written: Hey bunny! Guess who just put handprints all over your nice shiny car! Oh…sorry about the dent in the passenger side door as well, I tripped. And the coffee spilled on the hood too…just thought I would let you know…and…as I may have told you, I wasn't going to be an ass to you at the moment…I lied…I should warn you about the thing in your car…but I won't…because you will have to find it to know what it is…he isn't very nice either…and I saw some guy with a raccoon circling your car…

Her eye twitched, she was so going to kill him the next time she saw him. She walked around to the passenger side to see if there was a dent, but there wasn't one much to her relief. She heard scuffling in her trunk and she whimpered. She opened the trunk and ran around front only to see three raccoons scatter from the back of her impala. "Why must you torture me so?" she whimpered as she opened the door to see a tarantula crawl across her arm. Her lip trembled and she screamed and threw the offending spider from her window.

"Just when I was going to try to get to know you…you are an ass." She whimpered and something fell from the sun visor on the driver's side. She picked up the small paper and noticed that it was Madara's writing. "Oh…no! why me!?" she whimpered as she read it. He had even drawn a crude troll face on the paper as well. "See you at school tomorrow, because…guess who is in all your classes now." Was what the note said. Now Hinata wanted to cry…just when she thought he had changed from her hitting him…he got worse! She knew it! Why did this have to happen to her!?

Hehe, school buddies! Bwahahaha! Its only going to get worse, much worse heheh…not much happened in this chapter I know…sorry. Just Madara pulling really stupid pranks towards the end… and a view on to how he thinks and feels. Aww sweetness lol. Her birthday party is going to be in one of the next few chapters and it will be longer than the rest of the chapters, and from there on out things start to change! Woo! Gotta wait and see what changes first though!


	4. College Buddy!

Sorry I haven't really been updating as fast as I normally do…I'm not making excuses or anything it's just I've been a bit busy and the most I could update was like one chapter. Hopefully soon I will be able to update all three stories like I had promised… anyways, this one has a tiny bit of the background they share in it! It's a bit on the drama side of life, because you know, gotta have a bit of sadness in a good story. Anyways the plan! What is Madara's plan? Is it evil? Is it good? Or is it just a very evil way of doing something good? Who knows? Oh…yeah…ME lol

Hinata felt his breath on her neck and she grit her teeth, she was really struggling with the blush on her cheeks. She was one of those who had personal space issues, and obviously Madara didn't have them, nor did he care for hers. He was really close now… "Madara…" she grumbled glaring at him. Not only did he have to choose all the same classes as her; he had to sit next to her in every one of them! Right now he was snoozing on her shoulder, oh how she couldn't stand him at the moment. Konan was trying her best not to laugh at her, but that didn't stop her from taking pictures… Konan was not shy when it came to getting all up in Madara's personal space to take the pictures either.

Hinata had no idea how it had come to be that he had chosen her as his pillow, but it didn't make his fan girls happy. Their glares burned on the back of Hinata's neck. The funniest part of this, despite the embarrassment it had caused; was when Karin had tapped him on the shoulder two things happened. Hinata had given her a weary look, and then Madara blinked his eyes a few times as if to focus on her from his nap and he looked at her with a disgusted look. "Damn! That's one ugly whore..." He yawned/ mumbled in surprise and turned back to lean against Hinata's shoulder once more. That was when Konan and Hinata had tried their hardest not to laugh. But…you know Konan…she snorted and burst into laughed at the shocked look on Karin's face.

But as Konan was snapping away at pictures Orochimaru sensei was glaring at her. Hinata blinked and tried not to cringe, he was really creepy and she had a feeling the geezer was glaring at her because of the male leaning all over her. Konan snorted and rolled her eyes. "Damn…so he even has a fan boy?" she snorted and Hinata frowned, Orochimaru's glare causing her to cringe again. "I would much rather not have him glaring at me…" she whined and Madara looked at her. "I don't want him staring at me like a piece of meat either, so if he is glaring at you…I don't care….he ain't giving me no damn rape face, shit." He complained and Konan snorted. Hinata gave him a glare and scoffed. "And I could also stop being your pillow as well, so stuff it and deal. This guy has tormented me since before I met you. You sir, are a noob compared to this guy." Hinata snapped and Madara laughed.

Hinata couldn't even manage a glare because his laughter shook throughout her and it felt odd to her; her heart began to race, she felt the heat rise to her face and she looked away. She knew her face was getting really red. 'dang it…why is it him that makes me feel this way?' she whined inside her head as she glanced over at his humored eyes and genuine smile. She had no idea why this jerk made her feel the way she did, but she couldn't control how she felt, even if he was an egotistical jerk.

Konan was grinning at her with a knowing look. The jealous fan girls in the back of the classroom were digging their nails into their desks and she frowned. She never asked for the attention she was getting…never. As class ended Hinata stood, surprising Madara and causing his face to hit the table. Konan snorted and burst into laughter while his fan girls screeched in horror. "Madara-kun! Madara-kun! Are you ok? Are you ok?!" that was going to get old fast…

Madara grimaced and turned to Hinata who gave him a humored glance before turning and walking out. He hurried to catch up to her, an annoyed look on his own face. "You really hate me don't you?" he asked with a grumble. "Oh I had quite the opposite in mind…I had actually thought of being nice to you then you…being you…put raccoons and a huge spider in Winchester!" she snapped and he blinked. A grin spread over his lips and he put an arm around her shoulders, ignoring the glare she gave him. "Ah…well…about that…I'll-" he began but she sighed and looked at him. "How did you manage that without getting your face messed up worse than it already is?" she asked and she could hear the air rushing from his deflated ego.

"Damn…you can get under my skin too…" he grumbled and she laughed lightly, until another weight launched itself on their shoulders. "Ah! So you two are a couple now? Shame, shame. She was a cute little thing." Hashirama's chuckles came from behind them. Hinata watched the change in his emotions with a curious glance. He seemed jealous. "So you were chasing after bunny-chan?" he asked, his voice sharp and Hinata jumped slightly due to surprise. The two were now in a severe glaring contest until she squeaked in surprise and they both turned to her.

"Hinata-chan?" Hashirama asked, his voice was curious; about what, Hinata couldn't tell. Hinata jerked away from the two and stepped back. "I…I won't be in the middle of this. I refuse to be the reason you two fight. Leave me be." She said and turned and quickly made her way off to find Konan. Madara glared at Hashirama, who just watched her leave with a curious expression on his face. "Are you serious? I mean really serious about this girl?" Hashirama asked and Madara didn't give him an answer just yet. He sighed and tried to stifle both the anger and jealousy that had reared their ugly heads. Once Madara was settled enough to where one word wouldn't end up in the death and or mutilation of his childhood friend, he spoke.

"So help me…if you touch her…You will not see the light of day." Madara growled and Hashirama grinned. "So little bunny is a sore topic huh? Why is that?" Hashirama asked and Madara crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. The swift change of emotion in the dark haired male's eyes had Hashirama's mind reeling in his confusion. "She was in the accident that took my younger brothers from me…it took her mother as well. And…" he began and Hashirama's features became sorrowful as he had begun to understand. "It almost took her." Hashirama finished and Madara's eyes were the only thing to confirm his suspicions. "You didn't even know her at the time…" Hashirama said and Madara shook his head and Hashirama blinked. Madara frowned and reached to pull out his wallet.

"I have known her all my life, back when I was actually a part of the Uchiha, we played together as children." Madara said and Hashirama frowned. Madara searched through his wallet and pulled out the photo he had held all this time. He showed it to Hashirama who smiled. "So, the girl is a childhood friend. Then…why do you two seem to have so many differences? If you grew up together I figured you two would be joined at the hip instead of you tormenting her and her screwing up your face." Hashirama said and Madara rolled his eyes.

"You know me, I'm complicated and sentimental…I still can't let her go. Not even the fact that she hates my guts and doesn't remember me; will make me let her go. I really wish she wouldn't hit so hard though…it does hurt. " Madara said as he crammed his hands in his pockets and started to walk off. "And here I thought you were a selfish bastard hell-bent on tormenting her." Hashirama chuckled and Madara grinned. Madara shook his head, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Nah…I've had a plan since before the accident. My plan was always to get her to remember me…and of course to be a bad influence on her just like I was when we were kids. Man didn't her father love it when we acted up…we also gave him a mustache once when he had fell asleep watching TV." Madara said with a grin. Hashirama sighed. "Same old Madara, always looking to make trouble in the simplest of places…" he sighed and Madara grinned at him. "Same old Hashirama, trying to steal the best friend's girl, ya dirty dog." He snorted and Hashirama scratched the back of his neck with a laugh. "Let's attempt to forget about that, shall we?" he asked and Madara chuckled. "Not a chance."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata sighed and held her books closer to her chest. Why did college have to be this way? Why did everyone have to either be cruel to her or fight each other to be cruel to her? This was most definitely a cruel and unusual punishment. She sighed and set her books down on the table for the break room. It wasn't very big, but it could hold about twenty people and seven of the large snack and drink machines. It had plugs around the room for those technology inclined students who couldn't live without their phone or laptop. Hinata, like the majority of teenagers, loved her music and couldn't live without it. Her phone was her music player, since everyone had become accustomed to iPhones, or iPods for their music, she just used her old phone for her music.

She put in her earphones and turned her music on random. She had over a thousand songs and loved each and every one of them. She was currently listening to 'reprobate romance' by blacklisted me, she loved the feeling the song gave her, it made her feel like singing. She slid her phone into her back pocket and pulled her wallet from her coat pocket. She pulled out her debit card, seeing as these snack machines were the ones that not only took cash, but cards as well. Movement flickered in her peripheral and she knew it was the Madara fan girls, because any fan girl would wait until you are alone to either rip you to shreds or just kill you. Hinata refrained from rolling her eyes, first she had dealt with the Sasuke fan girls, then the Itachi fan girls, then the Izuna fan girls, and now the Madara fan girls. That was too many Uchiha fangirls to deal with in her short time being alive…

Hinata removed her headphones, put her card back in her wallet and had just enough time to put both of those back in her pocket before her nose hit the glass of the machine roughly and blood trickled from her nose. Hinata bit her lip and wiped at the blood trickling from her nose when she had managed to get her face from being continuously shoved into the glass. "Stupid bitch." The leader of the group spat, which was none other than Tayuya. Hinata held her nose with her hand on her hip. "Seriously? You think he wants you?" Karin sneered and smashed the back of Hinata's head into the machine once she had turned to face them. Hinata was dizzy and yet she still refused to fight back, if she did, then she realized she would be no better than the Skanks in front of her.

"So…you honestly think I ask for this? For him to want me? For him to torture me? You think I want this?" Hinata asked; her voice was shaky and soon enough yet another fist connected with her jaw, sending her to the floor. She struggled to her feet and stood on shaky legs. "Why don't you just give up?" Tayuya laughed and her fist connected with Hinata's jaw once more, sending her back to the floor. And yet again, Hinata stood back up. She knew she was about to severely piss them off, but she knew the truth would come out one day even if it equated to another fist to the face. She sighed and steeled her nerves. "I refuse to give in to those who are beneath me. I do not give in to those…those who belittle others. I will not bow to anyone who has nothing better to do than beat other people down for fun." Hinata said pushing her back against the snack machine and forcing herself to stand once more by using said snack machine. "People like that are far below someone like me." Hinata spat and she could feel their anger.

She knew they were going to hit her again, so she steeled her nerves once more, and closed her eyes to await the inevitable. Karin and Tayuya fisted their hands and prepared to hit her again, but a hand encircled each of their fisted hands and they jumped in surprise. "If you touch her again…I will see to it that…well…that you never make it out of this school, or any other for that matter, with any sort of degree." His voice rumbled harshly through the room and Hinata looked up at him in surprise, her swollen eye foggy and barely seeing. Her abused nose and busted lips stung. They yanked their wrists from his grasp and stormed out of the room. "Bunny, Are you alright?" he asked and watched her as she tried to stand.

He lunged forward and caught her as she started to fall. She collapsed into him like a tower falling over. He helped her to a chair along the side of the room. "Stay here, bunny. I will be right back, don't touch your face or you will just cause yourself more pain." He said and she tried to look up at him. She could tell he was worried, that was a first; she noticed with a pained snort. "Don't think that you helping me makes anything different." She sighed and he chuckled. "Don't I know it, it's going to be hard to get you to even remotely care what I think." He chuckled as he walked from the room.

He walked back in not long after with a small white box in his hands, from what she knew it was probably a Medical-kit. He clicked it open and pulled out some sort of sanitizing wipes. He gently began dabbing them at her lips to keep them from getting infected. He handed her an ice pack and gently placed it over her swollen eye, which she jumped at the coldness of. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded simply. "Yeah…I've dealt with worse than this, it's been a lot worse than this before; usually I'm the one tending to myself." She said and he frowned.

"It wasn't always you…" he whispered quietly as he walked away to get a drink from the machine. Hinata furrowed her brows, having just barely heard him say that. She didn't have any idea what he meant by that, but she wasn't going to ask either; if he had said it like that then most likely it was none of her business. He handed her a Dr. Pepper cherry and she raised a brow. "How did you know what my favorite soda was?" she asked and he smirked. "It is my favorite too, must be a coincidence." He chuckled sarcastically. "Why are you so mean to me donkey?" she asked and she saw him visibly cringe when she called him donkey. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at this.

"Why must you be so fun to torment, bunny." He quipped, adding emphasis onto bunny. She blinked. "Does me calling you donkey really bother you that much? Because if it does…maybe I should say it louder." She laughed and he smirked. "I can make you say things loud if you want me too, trust me…it'll be fun." He said with a thick sultry tone to his voice. He jumped back just in time to avoid her fist. "Ah…sorry little bunny, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to hit me. I did you a kindness, so I would ask for kindness, but you know me; so you don't trust me and will not grant me such kindness." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. She glared at him halfheartedly, and then she sighed.

"Don't worry; most of the swelling should go down by the time we have to go to class. Shizune-sempai should understand. He said and Hinata frowned. "That's good, thank you Madara." She said and he furrowed his brows. "You know what, I think Shizune-sempai will be just fine. Come with me." He said and Hinata blinked in confusion. "But I can't." she said and he raised a brow. "Can't…or won't?" he asked with a smirk and she contemplated it for a bit. "Come on bunny, I'll go tell Shizune I'm taking you home. She will take one look at you then we can get out of here, I mean seriously…you just got your adorable little face just about smashed in by some ugly skanks, I think you deserve to rebel a bit." He chuckled and she sighed.

"I have conditions." She said simply and he grinned. "Name em' bunny!" he said, he was clearly excited. Hinata couldn't help but smile at his antics; she hadn't seen anyone this excited to be around since she was a little kid and hung out with Mada. She wondered where he was and what he was doing, but you know…childhood friends are bound to move away and forget you. Hinata's mood was dulled by that thought, but Madara's excitement helped her push her sadness away. He walked over to her and held out a hand to her with a slight bow.

"My lady, your conditions?" he asked and she couldn't help but snort. "Ok…one: no illegal substances." She said and he quirked a brow. "Hmph…what kind of guy do you take me for? A stoner like Sasuke?" he asked with a smirk and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Ok. Two: I want something for my birthday from you!" she exclaimed and he grinned. "Of what sort, can't I be your present? I mean I can show up in this huge box. I'll wear a ribbon." He said with a smirk and she blushed lightly. "No! not a chance, do you want me to die of a heart attack? A ribbon won't cover anything!" she squealed and he grinned. "That's the point." He said and she managed to punch him in the shoulder.

"No…no nude Madara's are allowed at my party. I want something simple." She said and he raised a brow. "But I am simple…I won't have to spend any money, but I would be well worth the shock." He said with a smirk and she gave him a sharp look. "Ok…now I'm quite sure your attitude is compensating for something." She quipped and he clutched his chest and gave her a surprised look. "Ouch! That one…I felt it…right to the ego…" he said and collapsed in the chair. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Oh dearie me! I hurt the massive ego that's consumed the campus and turned relatively awful people into Rabid beasts, oh no!" she feigned fear and sorrow and collapsed into a seat as well.

He began to laugh and she was laughing with him. He grinned at her and leaned over the table. "Any more conditions, my lady?" he asked and she smirked. "Yes. I want cinnamon rolls!" she chirped and he grinned. "Well, I can make that happen…" he said and he saw she was itching to say something else, but was trying not to say it. "Bunny, anything else?" he asked and she frowned and looked away. "Umm…could you show me how you broke into my car and managed to get the raccoons?" she asked sheepishly and he grinned. "So even the little bunny can stoop to my level." He chuckled and helped her back up. She scoffed audibly and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not stooping to your level, I've always been like this." She said and he raised a brow. "Is that so? Then how about we go stoop down another level, my car is out back." He said with a grin, too bad Hinata didn't take his meaning the right way.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Konan sighed and laid her head on her hand in boredom. Madara and Hinata were supposed to be here, but she hadn't seen him since the Orochimaru stare down, and she hadn't seen Hinata since she left her in the break room. Shizune eyed her wearily; apparently the brunette could tell when she was on verge of walking out. Konan went through her ringtones and played her favorite ringtone out loud, it was 'evil angel' by breaking Benjamin. Konan knew how to escape successfully.

"Shizune-sempai, it is an emergency, may I go?" she asked and Shizune nodded as Konan stood silently and rushed out of the room with her things in tow. Temari ran up to her and Konan smirked lightly. "So you noticed too?" she asked and Temari nodded. "Little miss goody two shoes just doesn't vanish." Temari said with a sigh. "So…who do you think it was?" Konan asked and looked around the hall for their dark haired friend. Temari raised a brow. "Trust me, it's one of my brothers or Kiba. She most definitely wouldn't run off with Madara, at the moment she can't stand him." Temari laughed and Konan nodded. "The guy has good intentions though…" she sighed and Temari laughed.

"The path to hell is paved in good intentions." Temari snorted and Konan laughed lightly. "Don't I know it." They strolled through the hallways occasionally passing by a fellow student. They reached the break room and Konan furrowed her brow, it smelled heavily of cleaners. "What happened in here?" Konan asked as the janitor walked out. "A dark haired girl just about had her face smashed in…but that wasn't it…the girl had enough spunk left in her to pour a soda on her savior. Talk about ungrateful." The old man sneered.

Konan grit her teeth. "So the fan girl stalker squad hurt Hinata…and Madara helped her? What?" Temari was just as confused as Temari was at the moment, but a soft smile crossed her lips. "Maybe they are warming up to each other?" Konan offered and Temari snorted. "Maybe, but soda doesn't seem like something Madara would want poured on him." Temari and Konan walked outside and saw Tayuya and Karin trying to get in their vehicles. The moment Karin opened the passenger side door a flurry of furred feet attacked her face. The cat seemed none too happy to see the fangirl. Tayuya was busy laughing at her supposed friend when another cat began mauling her face as well.

"Hm. Where have I seen this before?" the two asked out loud ten they exchanged confused glances. "You have seen this before too?" Temari asked and Konan nodded. "Ah! That's it!" Konan exclaimed and Temari blinked. "Madara likes putting evil rabid animals in people's cars…" Konan sighed and Temari gave her an odd look combined with a raised brow. "Well…if I remember right, Hinata filled Kankuro's shoes with scorpions once, the little red devils ugh… and there was another time where she put a snake in Sakura's backpack and a rat in Ino's. something tells me this is a combination of their efforts." Temari sighed, she could already feel the aggravated headache that was rising.

Konan smirked, much to Temari's dismay. "Good, that means those two are getting along." Konan said and Temari frowned. "Well, if those two are actually getting along, then Hinata has him by the-" "Hidan, if you dare try to elaborate that statement, I will kill you. The Uchiha do not get ruled by women." Itachi scoffed and Sasuke jogged over to them. "Che…look what those two did to my poor precious kittens…" he growled and Konan looked at him as he glared at the two fangirls. "Who?" Pein asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hinata and Madara of course, they asked to see my kittens and they go and throw them at the skanks." He snapped and Konan laughed.

"Kittens? Those are not kittens little brother, Maleficent and Violet are savage beasts." Itachi scoffed and the two solid black cats stopped mauling the fangirls and ran over to Sasuke. The two screamed and got in their car and sped off. The two cats were happily purring and rubbing their bodies against Sasuke's legs. He rubbed their ears and the group watched him with odd looks. "Savage beasts." Kakuzu growled, having dealt with those particular cats before.

"So the Madara and Hinata situation, most likely they are off-" Hidan began but Temari and Konan glared at him. "No one wants you to speak, much less breathe…so shut your trap." Konan snapped and Kisame snorted as Deidara and Sasori walked up. "Madara, Izuna, and Hinata are at Izuna's coffee shop. It's obvious the girls are trying to see if they will get together." Deidara sighed and Konan glared at him. "It seems that those two have some sort of connection that even I couldn't get in between, and usually I can steal anyone's girl." Sasuke said and Itachi scoffed.

"I can do anything you could do, much better. Being as why I have-" Itachi started but glares from the females cut him short. "All of you are going to shut up and find a gift for my little bunny!" Konan ordered and the guys rolled their eyes. "Kiba already has a gift for her and same for Gaara and Kankuro. So yall are going to get her something or Kiba's mom won't open the bar." Temari said and the guys exchanged looks. "Bar, you say? I'm in." Kisame chuckled and Hidan grinned. "Oh we are so going to regret telling them about that, aren't we?" Temari asked and Konan raised a brow. "Us regret it? You told them, not me, and I will be the designated driver, obviously unless Tsume-san lets us stay the night." Konan sighed with a roll of the eyes and Temari grinned.

"Well, let's go find our little runaways." Temari said with a grin and Konan smirked. "Shall we, my car is around the corner." She said and Temari nodded. They strolled around the corner to see a dark blue 1967 chevelle. Temari's eye twitched. "How does everyone afford to buy gas for these old cars?!" she asked incredulously. Konan smirked. "My adoptive dad had lots of money, all of it left to me of course because he never married. The car was his too, he had it painted red…but I more so prefer blue." She said simply and opened the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hinata had been having fun; this had actually been the most fun she has had in a long time. The only slight downside was that it was Madara she was having this much fun with. After he had taken a shower, they had gone to Izuna's. Izuna eyed the oddly. "So…am I to guess that Madara made you mad?" he asked and she blinked. "Why would you ask that? He hasn't made me mad since we left campus." She said and he motioned towards Madara's soaked hair.

"Oh…that was a misunderstanding…I thought he was being dirty minded." Hinata said with a blush and Izuna nodded in understanding. Madara was grinning and Izuna sighed. "So, you two want the usual?" he asked and they nodded lightly. "Obviously…" he mumbled and Madara rested his head on his hand and looked at his brother oddly. "So, father won the bet on who mom would say was better looking huh?" Madara asked with a smirk and Hinata giggled lightly.

"Damn…how did you find out about that?" he asked and Madara raised a brow. Did Izuna really have to ask? "I live with you…it's kinda obvious that something happened when you came home from mom and dad's and you were broke…I'm actually surprised dad didn't swindle you out of more money…" Madara said and Izuna gave him a glare. "I'm surprised Hinata-chan hasn't messed up your face any worse than it had been!" Izuna snapped and Hinata giggled. "Touchy, touchy." Madara scoffed with a smirk.

"Yes I am, because you know…you'd think mom would love me more than she let on as she was saying that." He grumbled and Madara laughed loudly. "Ever think that she loves money more and she knows both of us run the most successful coffee and sweets shops in the area?" Madara asked and Izuna glared at him. "Aurora loves her money and you two, but you two are just bickering idiots. So I believe she would much rather deal with the silence of money rather than the ignorance of her bickering brats." A familiar chuckle came from across the shop. "Ah, Butsuma-san." Madara greeted.

Butsuma nodded in greeting and offered Hinata a small smile, and a look of recognition. "You are Hashirama's and Tobirama's dad!" she exclaimed with a smile. He nodded and smiled at her lightly. "Yes, those two are mine. Who might you be miss?" he asked and she smiled. "Hinata Hyuuga." She said and he blinked. "Ah, so the friendship has lasted this long." He muttered with a nod and Hinata furrowed her brow. Madara refrained from asking Hinata if she wanted to go, I wanted to be the one to make her realize it was him that was her long lost friend, not Hashirama's dad…

"Anyways, miss Hyuuga. Nice seeing you again after so long, but I must bid you adieu." He said and she smiled. "Bye, Senju-san." She said and he waved as he paid Izuna and left. Izuna eyed his two dark haired siblings. He considered Hinata a younger sister because he knew that's how she saw him. His eyes drifted from Madara to Hinata. "Hey, bunny, wanna head over to my shop? I owe you those rolls." He said and her eyes lit up like fireworks. She nodded and grabbed her coffee and skipped over to the door. She turned and looked at Madara, only to see he and Izuna were eyeing each other warily. "Madara?" she called and he looked at her.

"I will be out there in a minute, go on and get in the corvette." He said and she nodded, albeit hesitantly. The door chimed as she skipped out of the shop. "What are you planning?" Izuna asked and Madara frowned. "It is part of my plan, Izuna." He said and Izuna frowned. "I have no idea what the hell this plan you speak of is, but so help me if you hurt her-" Izuna snapped but Madara smiled, it was a real smile; not the usual smirk that portrayed on his lips. "I want her to remember me…I want her to know me as I am, and remember me as I was." He said and Izuna's eyes went wide. "You mean Hinata is Nana?" Izuna asked and Madara nodded. "It was obvious, so I don't know how you didn't notice it too. But I guess it was just the fact that you two were almost the same age. You both forgot I guess." He said with a shrug.

"so Nana is Hinata…that's just…whoa…heheh. I'm such an idiot. I probably should have figured it out from her eyes alone but you know…there are so many Hyuuga running around." Izuna chuckled and Madara rolled his eyes. "That and you are not as smart as me, duh." Madara quipped and Izuna held up a condescending finger. "Now you're pushing your luck. Go have fun with bunny-chan." He said and Madara grinned. "Obviously I'm more fun than you know, she hasn't stopped grinning once." He laughed as he strolled out as well.

He slid into the driver's seat and blinked. He hadn't really realized that it had been rolling further into the evening. The sky was dotted with stripes of reds, yellows, blues, and oranges. The sky was mainly red and orange, but the blues and yellows were still visible in the distance. Hinata had dozed off waiting on him. She looked serene. Her skin was pale, but not sickly pale, and though with a few bruised here and there; she still looked peaceful. Her lips were turned up in a small smile and her breathing steady.

He started his car and he drove off towards his shop. He silently got out and grabbed her some of the leftover cinnamon rolls that the register worker had obviously been trying to eat, they were fresh and he knew he was going to have to find another worker if she kept going on her hungry hippo benges. He walked out and saw that the lights clicked off as she was coming from the back. He smirked when she began freaking out over the lost cinnamon rolls. He slid into the vehicle and saw Hinata stretch and look his way sleepily.

"Good morning, bunny." He chuckled and she jumped in surprise. "I fell asleep?" she squeaked and he rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything to you, sheesh. Here." He chuckled and handed her the bag of rolls. She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "Overly Happy much?" He asked and she rolled her eyes this time. "Overly cocky much?" she asked within a yawn. "I'm taking you home, bunny." He said and she frowned. "I had fun today…thank you, Madara." She said and smiled at him. He grinned and shrugged. "Well, what I'm curious about is if locking those rat looking things in Orochimaru's car was even worth our time." He said and she nearly choked as she began laughing.

"You mean the opossums?" she asked and he blinked. "Yeah…those things…" he said and she grinned. "Oh yeah, he squeals even if one is on TV. They make the guy squeamish." She laughed and he grinned. "Good, cause the snake bastard makes me squeamish." He said and she smiled. "Thanks for showing me how much fun this is. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Seems like I was just a little squirt the last time I had this much fun, but it's always with friends when I do have this much fun." She said and he blinked for a moment. The real smile crossed his lips and she caught it.

"You know…I like it when you smile." She said absently and he looked at her with a grin. Her face flushed dark red when she realized what she had said. "Sorry!" she squeaked and he grinned. "Oh, if you like my smile then how about I make you smile?" he asked and she glared at him through a blush. "Don't touch me!" she growled and he shrugged. "Your loss." He said and eyed her as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'm just kidding you know, I won't tickle you…not while I'm driving anyways." He said and she glared at him more. "Madara, if you tickle me I will not let you into my party." She mumbled and he grinned.

"Ah, you know ya adore me, the amazing neighborhood asshole." He chuckled and she couldn't help the smile that twitched at her lips. "Yeah yeah, everyone knows who the donkey is." She sighed as they pulled up to her house. It was a large house, but it wasn't as big as Kiba's house. Madara stepped out and opened her door for her. She hopped out and grabbed for her books but he bumped her away with his hip. "I got your books bunny, grab your rolls." He said with an eye roll. She huffed but grabbed the rolls anyways. He closed the door behind her and they began up the path to the front door.

The family guards eyed him warily but he brushed off their stares. They reached the door and he handed her the books once the door was open a bit. "See ya later bunny." He said and she turned to him with a frown. "You're leaving?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, unless you wanna invite me in for the after party." He said with a smirk. She glared at him with a dark red blush on her cheeks which were puffed out. He used two fingers to poke her puffed out cheeks. "Don't pout bunny, I'm only kidding." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "It seems the jokes never stop with you." She sighed and he grinned and ruffled her hair. He thought for a moment then opened his arms to her. "Can I get a hug?" he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

He smirked. "It's either a hug or I kiss you bunny-chan." He chuckled and she glared at him. "You are most definitely not going to kiss me, stupid donkey." She grumbled but hugged him nonetheless. He grinned as she stepped away from him. "See ya at the party bunny." He chuckled and Hinata's eyes went wide, she had apparently forgotten they were having her birthday party tomorrow since they were not going to have it in December and this week was the start of fall break. He shoved his hands in his pockets with a satisfied smirk.

"DADDY! Hinata-nee has a boyfriend!" a young girl's voice echoed from within the large house. He heard what sounded to be choking then stampeding feet. He turned to see a red faced Hinata on her steps. "Hanabi!" she squealed in embarrassment. "He is not my boyfriend!" she squealed and he chuckled at her embarrassment. He grinned as he saw her cousin shaking his head as he tried to help her into the house. He also looked back to see a man who looked like an older version of Neji staring straight at him.

"I want to meet this boy, Hinata." He heard her father say. He also heard Hinata squeak out an embarrassed 'yes sir'. He grinned as the man walked back inside and he closed the door to his corvette. He backed out of her driveway and then he grinned. "Family dinner with the Hyuuga, just like old times." He chuckled, but his humor was short lived. "Actually…no…not like old times…Layla-chan won't be there…and my brothers…they…they won't be there…" he whispered and his eyes lost their simplistic joy. It wasn't long before he pulled into his parent's driveway, they lived about ten minutes from Hinata, being as why he had pretty much grown up with her.

He walked up to the door and held a hand over the door. He was hesitant to knock…he hadn't visited his parents in five years, the other day at Izuna's…that was the first time he had seen his father in five years. He hadn't seen his mother in just as long. He sighed and right when he was about to knock, the door opened slowly. "Madara…" his mother's voice hit his ears and he could tell she was upset. Her eyes were filled with tears as she lunged to hug him. He hesitantly hugged her back and he felt the familiar pang of guilt and regret quake through him. "I'm sorry, mother." He said softly and she shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry, I should have been more gentle about it…" she whispered and he watched as she readjusted her prosthetic leg. His eyes closed in his sadness, his mother has lost her leg in the wreck that had taken his little brothers and Hinata's mother. Hinata and his mother had been the only survivors, and he had left his mother behind because he had blamed her for their deaths, when in fact it had been the fault of the semi that had smashed into their rear end, which smashed his mother's car into Hinata's mothers…

"Forgive me, I was the one who had blamed you mother." He said and she stepped away from him and smiled through her tears. "It doesn't matter who blames who…I'm just happy you decided to visit." She said and lead him into her tiny house. His father was sitting in a recliner staring at whatever game was on TV hooting and hollering angrily if the other team scored. Madara rolled his eyes and plopped on the couch. "Mother…would you have happened to have kept Mada?" He asked and his mother's eyes went wide. "I have both Mada and Zuna. I'm afraid Nana isn't with us anymore…" she said and stood to go shuffle through boxes in his old room.

She brought Mada and Zuna out and set them in a small box in front of Madara. "This is why you came, right?" she asked sadly and he frowned. "I also came to see you mother, Izuna tells me you have been putting him down in the dumps." Madara said and she smirked, the fire was back in her eyes. "Oh, and what are you going to do about it brat?" she asked ad he grinned and gave her two thumbs up. "I won't do anything, keepit up, you're killing his ego." He chuckled and Aurora looked at him oddly. "Well, don't you need some ego control too." She scoffed and shook her head. "Nah, Aurora, there's a girl who can get under his skin just as much as Hashirama can." Tajima said from his seat and Aurora smirked.

"Ah, so you do look at girls?" she asked and he smirked as he grabbed the box and hugged his mother. He then made his way to the front door. "Mother…you should be ashamed! I've never looked at any other girl." He said from the doorway. His mother's eyes went wide as he strolled out. "Ya little shit! Ya can't tell your momma these things!?" she snapped from the doorway and he grinned as he got into his car. "Nah, but apparently I'm having dinner with her dad some time, he saw me drop her off at her house not too long ago." He chuckled and she threw her flip flop at him as he ducked into his car.

"I'm your mother! I like to know things like these! I would like to have grandkids some time!" she yelled and he rolled his eyes. "Well that obviously won't be happening for a while Ma!" he chuckled and backed up to avoid a box to his hood. "Bye mom! See ya later!" he laughed as he drove off. His mother fumed from the doorway. "Damn that boy Tajima!" she snapped and Tajima scoffed. "He is just like you, so what does it matter." Tajima said, but got a shoe to the forehead. "Dammit woman!"

Akeboshi here! I made it a long chapter to say sorry for how long it has been taking me to update… =_= my mom has been off work this week so she thinks our already cleaner than clean house needs to be cleaned until everything is practically see through. Sheesh. *shakes head and rolls eyes* anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I will try to attempt an update on both of the other stories today as well since I haven't updated veil of time and a light in the dark in a few days….BUT! the next chapter is her birthday party! Woo! Drunken akatsuki! Woohoo XD


	5. Birthday Bunny!

It makes me happier than anything to know people like what I write! I'm so glad everyone likes the story so far, and I can only hope you continue to like it. Anyways! Here you go! This chapter is what my idea of an awesome birthday party would be like, dancing, games, swimming, stuff like that. But my birthday is in march so it's a bit chilly to swim =_= but I play games listen to awesome music and eat ^_^ that's always fun. Lol anyways onwards to the story!

Hinata scrambled around her room, she couldn't figure out what she was going to wear later and it was driving her nuts. Her father sighed as he watched her tossing things all over the place. "Hinata…about the boy…" he began and she squealed and jumped in surprise. She turned to look at him, her breathing heavy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Oh…Um…He um…" she stammered and her father quirked a brow. "Not my boyfriend." She snipped swiftly and he rolled his eyes. "Obviously." Her father sighed as she scrambled around the room.

"What on earth are you looking for exactly?" he asked and she stopped and glared into her closet. "I don't know…" she said after a while and he refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose. Neji strolled in grabbed a few things from her closet, threw them at her, then walked out. She blinked as she watched Neji walk out of the room irritated. Her father followed him and she sighed. It was this or she was going to search her entire wardrobe again…

She shrugged and pulled on the dark blue long sleeved shirt, it was tight fitting but she didn't care at the moment, it was the day of her party and she was not going to be late. Her phone blared loudly, singing 'Come on' by kesha. She groaned as she was fighting with the skinny jeans Neji had thrown at her. He had one leg in and she was hopping over to her bed stand to grab her phone. She managed to get both legs into the jeans before she got to the phone. She tapped the screen to see it was Konan.

She answered and Konan sighed. "Finally! You finally answered. I was getting tired of waiting." Konan laughed lightly. Hinata rolled her eyes, Konan was way too overdramatic at the moment. "I was fighting with my pants." Hinata muttered and Konan snorted. "What type of pants would you be fighting with? You are skinnier than anything…" "Skinny jeans, Konan, I was fighting with them…" Hinata laughed and Konan sputtered. "Hey! Guys guess what! Hinata is wearing skinny jeans!" Konan yelled over the phone and Hinata sighed and rubbed her eyes. "No way!" was Hidan's overly sarcastic reply.

"Anyways, Hinata! The guys have something special planned for you for today, so hurry over!" Konan said and Hinata cringed, the guys? Oh no…this was going to end badly, it always ended badly when it came to her friends. "Oh…ok then. I will be there as soon as possible then…" Hinata tried sounding excited, but when it came to those guys it was about as exciting as a corndog stick up the nose, which Deidara has experienced first-hand.

Hinata grabbed her swimsuit and put it in her overnight bag. Tsume had said they could all stay the night since the place has been quiet since everyone went off to college. She went through the bag to make sure she had everything in there and once she was satisfied that everything was there, she zipped it up and rushed out the door to her room only to skid to a stop by the front door and pull on her knee high boots. "You coming Neji?" she asked and she heard him grumbling throughout the house. She rolled her eyes at him as he walked past with a severely irate look on his face.

"You driving or am I?" she asked and he hmph'd. so she was driving… she grabbed Winchester's keys and walked into the garage she put her bag in the back along with Neji's and she slid into the driver's side seat. As Neji continuously grumbled angrily under his breath she searched through her music. She clicked through her songs and Neji gave her an irritated look. She raised a brow and slapped his hand away as he tried to change the song from her favorite song from supernatural, which dean loves as well, Eye of the tiger.

"My car my music." She said and he smirked and thumped the button on the radio, causing the station to change. "Not anymore." He said and she glared at him and when he finally stopped messing with the radio it was on party rock anthem. She sighed and let the song play as Neji danced within his head to the song. "Every day I'm shuffling!" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah…I'd like to see you try…" she laughed and he grinned. "You wish you were as awesome as me!" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes as she pulled up to Kiba's estate.

They grabbed their things as Akamaru bum rushed them. "Oh Jes-" Hinata hadn't even had time to say it before Akamaru sent her sprawling backwards. She fought with the bearlike dog to get off the ground. "Hi Akamaru, who's a good boy?" she asked as she scratched behind his ears while talking to him like he was a big baby. He whimpered and whined in happiness at the attention she was giving him. He nudged her and she grinned as she stood up straight and with one last pat atop his large head she walked inside, Neji following behind wary of the large dog that trotted happily behind them.

Hinata smiled as she sniffed the air, she could smell the food already. She quickly made her way into the rec area when the music started blaring the moment she stepped in. Her eyes went wide in surprise when she realized what song it was. "Oh no…" she whined and lights clicked on just as the song said 'I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it…' revealing Kisame, Hidan, Pein, Deidara, Kankuro, Naruto, and Kiba in swimming trunks thrusting their hips and dancing to the song. Konan was laughing herself breathless as she watched them dance. The guys really seemed into it too, they were bobbing their heads and grinning while they danced.

Hinata blinked, that's when it really clicked in her mind. "Naruto?" she asked, surprised he was even there, he was off in the cloud for college. He hopped off the table they were all dancing on and he grinned. "I didn't think you would be able to make it." She said and he grinned. "I wouldn't miss your party for the world!" he chuckled and Hinata's eyes strayed around behind him to see Sasuke and Itachi get on the table and join the rest of them in the 'I'm sexy and I know it' dance. She kind of had a feeling it was only going to get worse than this as the day rolled on by.

"Hey Hinata! How you like your Chip and Dales strippers!?" Konan snorted, trying to gain her breath as Hinata looked back up on the table to see all the guys up there dancing, for Sasuke and Itachi it seemed to be a contest… Konan calmed down and stopped laughing for a moment then snapped her fingers loudly and the music stopped and the lights went back out. "There was something missing from that! Well two something's!" she laughed and the lights began to slowly come back on. 'Sexy back' by J.T. came on and Hinata blinked as she saw two people standing on the table.

Naruto snorted as they started dancing, they were fully dressed, but they weren't going to be for long. The lights came back on full and it turned out to be Madara and Izuna standing on the table back to back. Hinata blinked, she was curious as to what they were going to do. As if on cue, they both started messing with the hems of their shirts and they slowly pulled them over their heads. Hinata felt as if her mind was going to explode as they swung their shirts around over their heads, tossed them, and began playing with the hems of their pants. Her face had gone red with the inappropriate thoughts that swam through her mind. She was also disgusted by the fact she was looking at Madara that way…but you know…it was really hard to look away from him at the moment. Naruto had gotten bored and walked away, but the girls had decided to gather around and hoot and holler.

Hinata cocked her brow, Madara did this as if he had experience dancing like that…she snorted as she pictured Madara dancing in a lady bar. She couldn't deny he was good at it, he moved his hips with the beat of the music and it made that insignificant little perverted Hinata which she locked in a cage for all eternity, go mad. The perverted inner Hinata was clawing at the cage the moment the shirt was removed, because he was lean and muscular . Hinata blushed deeply because with that last move of the hip he undid his pants button. "Pervert." She grumbled and he grinned as he fastened his pants back up and hopped off the table to tower over her. "Che. I'm the pervert? Says the one who was drooling the moment Izuna and I got up there. I was just bringing sexy back; he walked out the door not too long ago. Had to bring him back." he chuckled and she blushed deeper but the eye roll from his last comment didn't go unnoticed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Was not, and you did not." She grumbled and he chuckled. "Yes I did." He chuckled. Izuna hopped off the table as well and actually had the decency to pull his shirt back on, unlike Madara. "Not even everyone was here, we were just waiting on you for that, I hope you know." Konan laughed and Hinata blushed. "Did they all have to be in their swimming trunks?" she asked and Madara laughed. "Would you have much rather them have been in speedos? I can arrange that for myself if that's what you're into." Madara said and Hinata glared at him.

"No speedos I swear on my life, if I see anyone in a speedo…I'm gouging out my eyes." Hinata said with a disgusted shiver and Madara laughed even louder. "I'm with you there, I wouldn't even wear one." He chuckled and she raised a brow as they walked over and sat by the pool. Sasuke and Sai were glaring at one another, for who knows whatever reason. Itachi was sitting in a pool chair reading a book, while Deidara was testing the water with his toe. Kisame was floating around the huge pool and chuckling. He was humming the jaws theme as he swam around the pool, it was obvious the well humored male was plotting something. It was swift and a surprise when he launched up, grabbed Deidara, and pulled him under with the end of the jaws theme song.

Hinata snorted and tried not to laugh but it was hard. "Look, Madara, he knows he is a fish." She snorted and he grinned as Deidara was struggling in the water and Kisame was grinning sharkishly as he circled him humming the jaws theme once more. The pool was pretty deep, so the whole jaws thing was possible. Hinata quite surely suspected that Kisame's favorite pastime was abusing Deidara, who even though he brought swimming trunks…can't swim.

Hinata watched as Madara stood, she was curious as to what he was going to do. He walked over to the water and held a foot out over Deidara…then he shoved the blond underwater. "Oh I'm sorry, Deidara, was that the wrong direction?" he snorted and Hinata felt bad for the blonde, he was abused by all his friends. Konan had walked over and tapped her on the shoulder and told her that when everyone else got there, her and Temari were going to dance as well. Hinata rolled her eyes and told her she was not going to be a part of it.

Konan shrugged and walked happily away. Hinata sighed and made her way around to see how everyone was doing. Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were already in the game room playing ghosts and nerd raging when one of the others took them out like it was nothing. There were people all over she didn't know but she didn't mind, it was a party it was supposed to be fun. She smiled and waved at a group of guys she knew went to college with her, but she didn't know who they were. They grinned and waved back, yelling their complements about how much fun the party was and it had only just started.

She made her way around to see that the table they had set up that had nothing on it was piled high with gifts. That was a surprise…no one but her best friends said they were going to get her stuff. She was eager to see what everyone had gotten her, but what intrigued her most was the fact she had seen Madara walk in with a delicately wrapped gift; she couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten her. She turned to see the Inuzuka family's chef's placing food on the large conference tables. She heard rummaging of wrapping paper and she turned to see unwanted guest digging through the gifts everyone had brought her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hinata snapped and everything seemed to stop, all the music cut off like someone had scratched a record and now everyone was looking her way. The four girls looked at her like she was stupid. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to bring a gift huh? I guess I will go sell whatever crap you have right here and that should pay for a nice ass beating." Tayuya laughed and Hinata crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Who even let you in? I thought I had a strict no slut rule." Hinata spat and the group of people behind her started snickering at the shocked looks on the four girls faces.

"Oh, so the punching bag does have a spine? Funny how she just grows it now, or is it just because she is surrounded by people who she thinks will help her?" Tayuya laughed and Hinata rolled her eyes as Neji strolled over. "You must really be idiots. All these years and you never did learn your lesson…" Neji chuckled and Tayuya flipped him off. Sakura, Ino, and Karin just watched as Hinata cracked her knuckles and motioned for Tayuya to come at her.

Tayuya strolled calmly over to Hinata, a smug look on her face the entire time. Neji crossed his arms and stepped back, everyone else followed suit. Tayuya shoved Hinata back a bit and laughed when Hinata did nothing. She was laughing while facing Sakura and the others then she frowned and swung her fist around towards Hinata, who caught it faster than Tayuya could comprehend. Madara smirked and walked a bit closer and gave Hinata a thumbs-up. Hinata smiled sweetly but her fist struck hard against Tayuya's cheek stunning her for a moment but then the barrage of open palms that struck Tayuya's torso had the girl's eyes wide and she was breathless when Hinata spun and her ankle sent Tayuya flying backwards.

Hinata stood back up straight and looked over to Karin and Ino who were scrambling to get Tayuya off the floor. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Anyone else want to go up against Konoha's number one hand to hand combat prize winner?" Neji asked and the three girls carried their friend out. "Bad ass…" Deidara said staring at Hinata with an amazed look. She turned to him and snorted, Kisame stood behind him with a dark look.

The shark-like male grabbed the blonde and threw him back in the pool. "Drown dammit! I want your room!" Kisame yelled and Hinata snorted. "So that's what that's all about? Deidara must have an awesome room." She laughed and walked to the front door to go close and lock it but she stopped and frowned at the party goers. "What? Party on…No more mishaps, I promise." She said with a smile and the large group cheered and went back to partying.

She went and decided it was time to close the doors, the sun was going down and the lights were going on now. She reached to close the door just as Tobirama and Hashirama showed up, a slightly younger male following behind them. "Kawarama-san?" she asked and the brown haired male looked at her oddly then grinned. "Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed and she smiled. "It's been a while, I can still feel the Sting of your fist." He laughed and she rolled her eyes. "Drama." She laughed and opened the door for them. They grinned at her and rushed in to go have fun.

She made her way back to the party and the lights clicked on and Hinata sighed. Konan was starting her dance with Temari. She rolled her eyes as they started jumping up and down singing blow by kesha. "So that's what was what was on the mixed CD." She sighed and walked over and clicked through the songs, much to Konan and Temari's displeasure. She landed on one particular song and she burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me Konan!?" Hinata laughed as party at a rich dude's house was playing. Konan grinned and nodded. "I thought it would be funny." She said and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I don't think Kiba likes this song." She laughed and Konan rolled her eyes.

"Well play song five. I like that one." She said offhandedly and Hinata clicked to the fifth song. It was gentleman by Psy, Hinata rolled her eyes; her friends had the weirdest choice of music. She turned and saw Madara and Izuna were actually dancing to it along with Pein and Deidara, who had somehow managed to get back out of the pool. Hinata searched around for something and when her eyes landed on it she smirked. "Akamaru!" she called and the dog looked at her disappointment in his eyes. He had been over by the buffet table trying to steal a hamburger. "I'll get you one in a minute buddy! Lets go play games." She said and his ears perked up and he rushed over.

Yes, she was going to play games with a dog, and yes she was going to have fun doing so. Because you see, Kiba is all into electronics and software design and he created a controller for Akamaru especially that is quite awesome. You push a button on his collar and it syncs with the paw pad controller that sits on the floor and the sensor on Akamaru's controller works off his movements, he puts his paw on the controller and he moves his paw and the character on the game moves. Akamaru whines and the character knifes, if he growls the character shoots. It wasn't the first controller like that Kiba had made, but you know; if people nerd rage, dogs can too. Basically he'd eaten the first one.

Hinata sat down and grabbed a controller Akamaru set up his own and lifted his head so Hinata could sync his collar and controller. It wasn't long before Kiba and the others started yelling at her and Akamaru angrily. Hinata ran up and knifed Kiba and Gaara before they had realized it and Akamaru let out a doggish laugh before he killed Kankuro with a single growl. "Ah! Kiba! Akamaru cheats! Using the launchers isn't fair! Noob tubing dog!" Kankuro complained and when he re-spawned Hinata got him with a shotgun. Kankuro laughed into his hands when the round ended, it had been everyone against Hinata and Akamaru. "We just got out ass handed to us by a girl and a dog!" he laughed bitterly and Akamaru growled at him.

"That's one smart pooch, you better not demean him by calling him a dog, he is a person too!" Hinata laughed and Akamaru huffed in agreement. One by one they began to leave because no one could beat her at black ops 1 or 2 or even ghosts. She frowned and glared at them. "Wimps…" she grumbled before she put hers and Akamaru's controllers on charge and made her way towards the food table. Akamaru stared adamantly at the burgers and she laughed and handed him one. "There you go buddy! That's for being awesome." She laughed and he barked in agreement.

Hinata looked outside and noticed that it was starting to get dark and some people were leaving. She waved them goodbye and bid them goodnight. When she was halfway through her slice of pizza her presents stared making their way to the table. She smiled and grabbed a small one that was wrapped sloppily in bright orange wrapping paper, some things just never changed. She opened the small present and it was a framed photo of her and Naruto from grade school, she had this huge red blush on her face and he had his usual idiotic grin. She smiled at him and he looked away embarrassed because it was such a simplistic gift. "Thanks Naruto." She laughed as he rolled his eyes and mumbled a you're welcome.

Hinata set Naruto's gift to one side and grabbed a neatly wrapped gift that appeared to have taken hours to wrap because the wrapping itself was intricate origami. She pulled it apart and tried to keep it together the best she could but it didn't work very well. Inside was a small box containing an origami bunny and a bunch of bunny earrings. Konan just smirked at her, apparently she took the whole bunny thing seriously. She was about to reach for another box but two small ones were shoved into her face, both wrapped in black.

She looked up to see both Itachi and Sasuke glaring at each other holding the small boxes out to her. She took both of them and opened them, Sasuke's first; but that only made the younger brother's ego inflate tremendously. He had given her Skyrim dog tags, the ones you had to either buy or trade in points at game stop for. She grinned and put them on. "Awesome!" she giggled and reached for Itachi's gift. She un-wrapped it and squealed in delight. It held both Dante's and Vergil's amulets from the new devil may cry game, she liked the new amulets better than the older ones from the original series. Itachi smirked at Sasuke. "You can only get those, from the Capcom website." He said matter of factly and Sasuke glared at him.

She reached for another and it was wrapped haphazardly. "Pein…you couldn't even bother to wrap it right?" Konan sighed and pinched her brow. "The best gifts are not always wrapped." He scoffed and Hinata giggled. Out from the bad wrapping fell four hundred dollar PSN cards. Her jaw dropped and he smirked. "Told you." He said and she looked up at him. "Ok, if anyone else got me anymore gaming merchandise or game cards, just give them here. If I find any more on my own I think I might die." She laughed and Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara grumbled and searched through the pile to find their gifts.

Temari handed her a Dante T-shirt and Hinata grinned. Gaara handed her a self-printed hoodie with Vergil's skull design on the back and the same design was printed on the front pockets as well. Kankuro handed her another T-shirt that had Vergil on it. She grinned and looked at the three. "Obviously I know who pays attention to my favorite games." She laughed and they rolled their eyes. "It isn't hard you know, every time I log onto PSN it says PunkPrincess19 is playing DmC." Kankuro muttered and Hinata rolled her eyes. "Well so what, you are always playing minecraft." She said and he grinned. "Its strangely addicting, you need to play it some time." He said and she shrugged.

She opened the ones from the people who had randomly shown up and she smiled, apparently people did pay attention to her. She had a bunch of supernatural stuff. T-shirts with Sam and Dean on them, Hoodies that said Supernatural, Castiel key chains, Sam, Dean and Castiel car decals, the pile of supernatural stuff was amazing and creepy all the same, she was so not going to put the decals on Winchester, but the key chains…sure, why not. She even had those little bobble heads you put on the dashboard, she would put those in the back window…

Kisame and Deidara were fighting over who's gift she would open first. She gave them stern glares and they set their gifts down in front of her. She opened Kisame's and grinned. "That's so freaking cool!" she said, examining the tiny shark swimming around in the small glass box, the shark wasn't real but the way it moved was realistic. She wasn't sure what to call it but it was really cool. "Now you have a pet shark and you don't have to feed it or change the water because it doesn't have water. I bet you didn't think ol Kisame here was smart huh?" He asked with a grin and she smiled. "Still way too freaking awesome, But with the way you act, everyone thinks you are floating on the slow boat to nowhere." She said and the shark swam over to her and nudged the glass wall of the box, there was no water in it the shark just hovered in the air and swam through it like it was water. That's what you get with having really intelligent friends who don't act smart. "But I love the slow boat…" he said and Hinata laughed lightly. "It makes it easy for me to push Deidara into the water because he likes to slow boat it too." He laughed and she snorted.

She opened Deidara's gift and she grinned. There were fireworks out the wazoo…Roman candles, Bottle rockets, the little smoke bombs and a weird shaped one in the center that reminded her of a dragon. "Awesome, we going to light these off tonight?" she asked and he grinned and nodded his head rapidly. "Hell yeah! I made the one in the middle so that one will go last." He said and Hinata felt the chill that went around the room. "You seriously gave her one you made?" Kisame asked and Deidara nodded. The group erupted in excited hoots and Hinata blinked in confusion. "This asshole makes better fireworks than the actual firework companies!" Hidan said with a grin and placed a medium sized box in front of her.

She grimaced and he rolled his eyes. "I know when to be and when not to be perverted, damn." He scoffed and she grinned. "As if!" she said as she opened the box to see a pair of custom made designed converse. She raised a brow. "How the hell…" she asked and he grinned. "You're my friend on PSN, girly I'm not a dumbass." He said and Hinata and the others refrained from telling him how much of a liar he was. The design on the converse was from Okami. On the outsides Amaterasu was running with her solar flare reflector and on the inside it had every one of the thirteen brush gods and Issun. "Nice…" she said with a grin and he nodded with a smug look.

"Now I feel like I have been left behind, this one Shikamaru and I did together, he knew what you liked." Sasori sighed and placed a somewhat heavy box on the table before her. She lifted the lid and neatly stacked within were manga. Her eyes went wide as she looked through them, soul eater, Fairytail, bleach, the walking dead comic series, and there was even the devil may cry novel in it… she looked up at them in awe. "Every gift so far has been awesome…Who are you people? Sometimes I think you came from my own head…" she muttered with a grin and closed the box.

Neji and Tenten handed her two boxes and she squealed when she opened them. They had both given her one of those hoods that had the ears and the paws attached. Tenten had given her a grey wolf one with the paws attached and Neji had given her a bunny eared one with little bunny feet. She adored those things, they were comfy and cute. "I thought you said nothing girly." Kisame chuckled and Hinata grinned. "But I am bunny-chan." She said cutely and put the bunny eared one on. The group laughed at her antics, apparently she was becoming quite fond of the nickname.

She turned to see there were no more presents and she frowned. She looked at Izuna, Madara, and Kiba. "We got you something, don't fret little bunny." Madara chuckled and Hinata huffed. "I know you two did, I saw the box…I was just curious where it went…" she said and Madara tugged on her bunny ears with a smirk. "Hold on and I will give it to you, impatience." He chuckled and she smiled. Kiba grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as Hana walked out. "Hinata-chan." She called and a tiny yip caught her attention.

Hinata's eyes were filled with excitement as the puppies were placed in front of her. They all ran around and yipped happily. There was one that caught her eyes and she frowned, he looked grumpy. "Madara look! Its Orochimaru as a puppy." She snorted and the small grumpy puppy huffed in irritation. Madara watched the puppy then snorted. One little white Akamaru look alike walked over to her and whined. She smiled and rubbed it behind the ears. "That's Lily, Akamaru's baby sister. We grabbed one pup from every litter, the black one there is from mom's dog's litter." Hana snorted and the puppy huffed again. "I want Lily then." Hinata said and Hana nodded. "Lily was my favorite too…" Kiba whined and Hinata grinned.

"You have Akamaru so hush." She laughed and watched as Izuna placed a large box on the table. It had both of their names written on it so she furrowed her brows and lifted the lid of the box, only to see the older of her friends heading towards the bar, Madara and Izuna included. She frowned and looked inside the box. She pulled out two soft black bears with red eyes. One was in the normal Haori and ninja pants that shinobi were supposed to wear while the other wore soft red armor. Her eyes went wide as she looked up to see the two smirking brothers enter the bar.

"Mada-bear and Izu-bear huh?" she asked with a smile as she rubbed the bears ears. "So it was him all along…" she muttered with a glint in her eyes. "I figured he would make you remember somehow, I mean really; when you two were little you two pretended to get married." Neji snorted and Hinata blushed a deep red. "Shut up Neji!" she squealed and Madara strolled out of the bar with a grin. "They may be there a while." He said and she smirked, and he was yet again not expecting the fist.

He rubbed his cheek with a grin. "Aw hina you know you love me!" he said and she snarled at him. "You could have let me know before now!" she snapped and he grinned. "What fun would that have been? Best friends are supposed to remember!" he chuckled and ran into the guys bathroom. Hinata frowned and turned to see a swimsuit in her face. "While they go and get smashed, we should hav our fun in the pool, Shikamaru and Choji are already over there." Temari said as Gaara, Kankuro, and Kiba dove into the pool with excited yells.

Hinata grinned and nodded and ran to go change. Neji made a victorious whoop as he did a cannonball into the water. "Happy birthday Hinata!" Temari squealed as she dove into the pool. Hinata laughed as she changed into her swimsuit. She walked out and Kankuro grinned. "Looking good Hinata!" he called and wolf whistled. Naruto gave her two thumbs up and she blushed and rolled her eyes. Kawarama grinned as he ran up behind Hinata and threw the both of them into the pool, her screaming as he did so. He shot up from the bottom of the pool and shook the water from his hair with a grin. Hinata shot up from the bottom and planted a vengeful foot into Kawarama's face. "Ass!" she snapped and he laughed.

Sasuke grinned and jumped on Hinata's back taking her right back under the water. She shot up from beneath the water and grabbed Sasuke and attempted to drown him but he grinned and ran his hands through her hair. "You know you're having fun, you have somewhat your own guy harem." Kawarama snorted and Sasuke grinned. Hinata deadpanned at the grinning guys around her. "You are all idiots…" she said and that was when Madara's face appeared in hers out of nowhere and she screamed in surprise. He laughed but she kicked him in the face and he fell into the pool. Deidara came running from the bar with a grin on his face. "I'm gonna jump the pool!" he yelled and Hinata's eyes went wide as he almost made it across but the ledge of the other side caught his foot and he ended up doing the splits on the side of the pool then he fell into it backwards. She saw Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu standing in the doorway of the bar; Hidan and Sasori each handing him twenty dollar bills.

"I told you the idiot would do it." Kakuzu said simply and Konan grinned as she stopped recording and walked back in the bar. Hinata pulled Deidara up from the bottom of the pool and her and Madara put him on the edge of the pool. He held his crotch and whimpered. Hinata patted him on the head with a sympathetic look. "Poor Deidara…" she sighed and he whimpered louder. "The term is break a leg, Deidara, not bust a nut." Hidan laughed as he walked back into the bar. Hinata almost felt sorry for poor lightweight Deidara. "I would probably be a worse drunk than you, Dei-chan." She said and Lily ran over and nudged Deidara with a whine. He managed to roll over and pet the dog before he stood and carried the small puppy over to the buffet table. "I think…I think I will eat the pain away." He said and shoved a corndog into the puppy's mouth much to Hinata's displeasure.

"Lily is not a food carrier, nor is she supposed to be stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey!" she snapped and Deidara waved her off. "If you hurt Lily I will drown you!" she snapped and he blinked. "Here Akamaru." Deidara said and Akamaru took the small dog from him and placed her in the game room. Akamaru on the other hand had other plans. He barreled straight towards the pool and Kiba yelped as the large dog landed right on him. "Dammit Kiba! I said Akamaru doesn't get in the pool!" Tsume growled from the bar and Kiba whimpered as he tried to lift the large dog out of the water, which in the end took not only him, but Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro to get him out.

Hinata laughed as the guys tried to get their breath from lifting Akamaru out of the water. "Hey, Kiba…" Shino began and the guys turned to look at him. "Have you ever once thought that maybe Akamaru is an ass?" he asked and Kiba shook his head. "No, why?" he asked and Shino pointed at the large wet dog that was barreling right back towards the pool. "Dammit Akamaru!" Kiba yelped as Akamaru landed on his back and took him underwater once more, nothing came up after Akamaru trotted out of the pool. Bubbles surfaced from where Kiba went down and everyone in the pool stared at the bubbled in interest.

"Is anyone going to save him?" Hinata asked and she heard a sigh from behind her. "I will save dog boy." Deidara said and before Hinata could stop him he dove straight in and didn't resurface. "Is the damn loch ness monster dwelling in this damn pool? Where the hell did they go?!" Kankuro asked with a grimace as yet again, only bubbles resurfaced. "If that were me down there you would all just let me drown, wouldn't you?" Hinata asked and the guys al muttered amongst themselves for a while. "Nah, if it was you drowning Hinata, there would be a fight to see who could save you first." Kawarama said and Hinata deadpanned.

She looked under the water and saw that Kiba had a shocked look on his face while he slowly floated up to the surface. Deidara looked about to faint as he resurfaced. "They are fine. I think they may need to sit on the side for a while though." Hinata sighed and the guys tossed them out of the pool. Neji was glaring at Kawarama for the comment and Kawarama couldn't care less. "Eh, Neji-kun…Lee said he would save her too, but you know how lee is, he is the friendly neighborhood-" "Pervert, Tenten, that is what lee is." Neji grumbled and Tenten sighed and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke began snickering and he got out of the pool and motioned for them to all follow.

"Come on! You have got to see this!" Sasuke snorted and pulled a camera from seemingly nowhere as everyone did now…the elder party goers had begun to wander out one by one and the second to give in was Itachi. "I'm so pretty, oh so pretty." Itachi had begun singing and the group had a hard time not laughing. "Oh so pretty and gay!" Itachi sang in a somewhat girly voice. Sasuke snorted and tried not to laugh since he had already began recording and he didn't want to alert his brother that he was doing so. "Hey Itachi." Sasuke called and Itachi gave Sasuke a snotty look

"What do you want Sasuke." Hinata blinked at the snooty tone the older Uchiha brother held. Sasuke kept a straight face as he handed the camera off to Madara. He laced his hands together and took a deep breath. "Is it true that you are gay?" he asked and Itachi scoffed girlishly. Hinata gasped and looked at Sasuke oddly, she knew Itachi wasn't gay. Everyone knew he wasn't gay; he was just pretty for a guy is all. Itachi gave Sasuke a dirty look then held up a single finger and fluffed his hair. "Bitch please, what I am is not called gay, it's called being fabulous!" Itachi said in a snotty girly sing song voice. Hinata's hands slapped to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

The way he had said it reminded her of that guy Chris Crocker, the guy could make anything sound hilarious! Itachi looked at Hinata and scoffed. "Bitch, don't laugh, your just fucking jealous that I'm more fabulous than you." Itachi scoffed and Hinata snorted and succumbed to her laughter, never in her life had she seen the stoic Itachi lose his cool, it was beyond hilarious when he was drunk though. After they had gotten out of his way and got quiet again, Itachi had begun prancing around the room and singing some sort of song dealing with fairies.

Hinata bumped fists with Sasuke and grinned. "This is so going on youtube." They said together with a laugh. The bar door opened and Izuna hit the ground and laughed as he did so. "Madara-nii…I fell again…" he laughed and Hinata smiled. Izuna was obviously a giggling drunk. Hinata walked over and crouched in front of him. "Hinata-chan…wow…" he giggled and rolled onto his back with a silly grin. he started rolling away from her in the same manner. Hinata tried not to laugh as she chased him down, obviously he was not going to throw up since he apparently liked rolling around too.

She finally managed to catch up to him and she tapped him on the head to get his attention. Madara was currently filming his brother and had been doing so from the moment he had started rolling around. Izuna was laughing like a fool and Hinata blinked in confusion. "Hinata has huge hooters." Izuna laughed and reached up and squeezed. Hinata's face went blood red and her eye twitched. 'Kya!' she squealed and sent him rolling with a swift kick to the side. He continued to giggle as he rapidly rolled away from her. "Hooters…" he giggled and Hinata crossed her arms over her bikini clad chest, the deep red blush only darkening.

Madara was having way too much fun with this. "Next time, you chase down Izuna!" she snapped and all he could do was laugh. "He still calls them hooters? That's what he used to say when he was little, fucking hooters bro!" he laughed loudly and Hinata rolled her eyes. "I wonder who will stumble out next." Hinata laughed and Madara grinned. "Not Pein or Konan, even though they are smashed already they won't be wandering out tonight. They have chosen the back booth to hang around and smooch in." Deidara said from nowhere and Hinata blinked. "How did I know that would happen.

"OH God! Tobirama the room is spinning!" Hinata snorted and Madara sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Hashirama you light weight…" Madara laughed and Hashirama fell face first into the floor, Tobirama trying not to laugh as he escorted his older brother to the couch. Kawarama was laughing as both of his older brothers were stumbling around and Hashirama fell back down and Tobirama took one look at his brother passed out on the ground then made a 'meh' noise and stumbled his way right back into the bar after waving Hashirama off. Hinata snorted. "Best birthday ever." She laughed and Madara grinned. "Just wait, you still have yet to see Hana, Tobirama, Kisame, Sasori, and Kakuzu smashed, it only gets better and more hilarious. Being why Izuna likes to say I like making it to where people get drunk and I just watch, because that's what I do, I watch them make a fool of themselves." He chuckled and Hinata smiled at him.

"Silly Mada." She sighed and he grinned. "Naïve little Nana-chan." He said and she smiled at him but still gave him the finger. "What was that for?" he asked and raised a brow. "You offering something?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and he received a half-hearted fist to the face. "That was for being a pervert, and the finger was for not telling me that you were really my best friend disguised as an asshole from the get go." She said and he grinned. "Oh, I am an asshole, but I'm still your best friend." He chuckled and she smiled. "Yep, you and samurai Mada-bear." She giggled and he smirked.

"My mother kept those safe for me and Izuna…" Madara said and Hinata frowned and looked at her hands. "How is your mother? She was in the wreck with us wasn't she?" Hinata asked and Madara smiled. "The fire she holds is far brighter than ever. I think she would actually like to see you again too…" he said and Hinata looked at him in surprise. "You really think she would want to see me after-" she began but he placed a hand over her mouth. "Yes, she doesn't realize who I was giving the bear to so I think she would be ecstatic just to see you." He chuckled and Hinata grinned. "Father wants to 'meet' you." She laughed lightly and he smirked.

"Oh yes, I believe little Hanabi was running about the house yelling Hinata-nee has a boyfriend." He chuckled and she punched his arm lightly. "All because you wanted a hug." She snipped and he grinned. "Well if I would have had my way there would have been more than a hug." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to kiss you." She said defiantly and he grinned. "Aw, but don't you love your Madara-kun? You said you wanted to marry me." he snorted and she grinned at him. "Every child wants to marry their best friend when they are kids, but when they get older their taste in guys seems to change." She taunted and he smirked. "Oh what, you gonna go after blondie or fish stick now?" he chuckled and Itachi skipped by, still singing. "Or Mr. fabulous there?" he chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Heavens no!" she laughed and he smirked. "I don't date weirdos! Or goody goody's." she laughed and Kawarama glared at her. "I resent that statement bunny!" he yelled from the pool and she rolled her eyes at him. Madara grinned. "So I heard you like bad boys…" he said and Hinata smirked. "So what if I do, I don't date donkeys." She said and he smirked. "Not even a donkey with the best damn cinnamon rolls in the universe?" he asked and she looked to be in thought for a moment but then she thumped his nose and laughed. "Nope!" she giggled and he smirked.

"You will love me again! You will love me little bunny! There is no denying it!" he called after her as she ran towards the pool and she stuck her tongue out and did a backflip into the pool. Madara heard her scream and he ran over to the pool. He laughed when Kisame surfaced and was floating around in the pool, occasionally going under water and resurfacing to say 'bloop' he laughed at Hinata who glared at him and Kisame. "He scared the daylights out of me." she complained and Madara laughed and helped her out of the pool, she didn't feel like getting in at the moment while Kisame was humming the jaws theme again.

"Hey yall watch this!" Hidan yelled and came running from the bar. "I can run up walls!" he said and ran straight into the wall. He fell backwards and laughed a bit, blood dripping from his most likely broken nose. "I got that on camera too!" Sasuke laughed and Hinata gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm guessing this is about the time where the rest start coming out too huh? Its like…twelve thirty." Hinata said looking at the expensive watch that Kakuzu had given to her in secret after she had opened everyone else's gifts. Madara grinned and grabbed a chair and placed the camera on the back of it to keep it steady. Soon enough Kakuzu walked out doing the Macarena and tossing clothes off all the way to the pool before he dove in with Kisame. Hinata grimaced and turned to Madara. "Never again will I swim in that pool unless they clean it out right in front of me fifty times…." Hinata said and Madara nodded.

Sasori wormed his way out, he was wiggling like a worm along the floor and giggling, much like Izuna had and Hinata laughed because he wormed himself all the way over to the edge of the pool then rolled in. "So much for Tsume strategically placing the pool to where the drunkards wouldn't fall in." Hinata laughed and Madara grinned. Hana strolled out about ten minutes later but that stroll didn't stroll long, she fell face first into a couch with a whine. "That was the absolute lamest one yet. She made it to the couch." Hinata complained and Madara laughed. The bar was quiet so Hinata and Madara decided to see what was going on. Hinata wasn't allowed in so Madara walked in but he came out just as fast but he was not alone.

Tobirama had attached himself to Madara's back and was now yelling yeehaw and giddyup pony while pulling Madara's ponytail. "I was going to warn you…"Hana whimpered from the couch with a snort. All of Hinata's friends were now fighting with Tobirama to get him off of Madara, which ended up in everyone falling into the pool. Tobirama climbed out and hit a fist against his chest and held his arms up in a victorious manner. "Now! To the Impala!" he exclaimed and Hinata's eye twitched. "The hell you say!" she snapped as he attempted to run past her but her ankle made a swift impact with his face and he was down for the count.

Hinata watched as they drug the drunk ones from the pool and shoved them in the bathroom so they would change. "Officially the best birthday ever, come on Lily." Hinata called and the tiny white and brown pup hopped along behind her the best she could on her short little legs. Hinata made it to the room Tsume had allowed her to have for the night and she opened her door and Lily ran right in. "Hey Hinata-chan!" Deidara called down the hallway. She stopped and turned to him with a smile. "We can set off the fireworks some other time, so we don't have to do it tonight. I think the others would want to see them too." Deidara said and she nodded.

She turned back to her room to see Madara in her doorway with a grin. "Hey bunny!" he chuckled and she glared at him. "Why do you like surprising me like that?" she whined and he grinned. "Because you are just so damn adorable when caught off guard." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said and he grinned. "You are, trust me, little bunny." He said and she raised a brow at him. "And why should I trust you?" she asked and he grinned. "Because I'm sweeter than a cinnamon roll." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"You are so undeniably full of yourself." She laughed and he smiled. "Because that's just how I am, and you know you love it." He said and she rolled her eyes. "You wish." She said and he sighed and began overly dramatically walking down the hall towards his own room. "Oh and Madara." She called and he turned around with a smirk. "Yes bunny?" he asked and she smirked a wicked smirk. "Let's allow daddy to meet you the right way, how about the perfect reunion?" she said and he grinned. "Oh how we Uchiha brothers have oh so dearly missed drawing mustaches on your father's face! Let the games begin bunny-chan!" he chuckled and she grinned. "Dad's going to love this." She laughed as she strolled into her room once more.

Haha, I loved writing this chapter, even if it took like sooooooo freaking long to write I got it for you! Yay! Anyways I'm going to go update my other stories now and work on the next chapter for this one! Its going to be a bit of a time skip but either way you still get to see the dinner with hiashi XD


End file.
